Will You Catch Me Then
by August Shaffer
Summary: Elena Gilbert leaves everything behind to start fresh but finds herself in a world filled with danger, lust, and excitement. Will Damon be her savior or her killer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor anything else related to it.

Rating: Mature-lemons and language and perhaps more.

Pairings: Elena/Damon and Stefan

Beta: Mist

A/N: This story starts out from the beginning of the show, except Elena doesn't go to school and meet Stefan first. No, she leaves town and finds herself face to face with Damon. He has a motive of course for meeting her first and she falls for his charms but not without some resistance at first. It's my first VD story so please be gentle with the reviews. I adore both D/E and E/S but deep down I think that Elena is better for Damon. xoxo August

Elena Gilbert sat at her desk staring at the blank piece of paper with a pen in her hand. She was trying to find the right words to say good-bye to her best friend Bonnie. She knew it was going to crush her spirit when she learned that Elena had made the hasty decision to leave town and start a new life far away from Mystic Falls and her friends.

It was the only thing that made sense to her. She needed to start fresh. She needed to be in a new environment where no one knew about the death of her parents or how she was miraculously the only one rescued from a horrific accident that had been partially her fault. If she hadn't gone out that night and stayed home like she was supposed to then her parents wouldn't have been out that faithful night when the thunderstorm had poured out of the sky and made visibility nearly impossible. Her father wouldn't listen to her mother when she suggested they park the car and wait until it pass.

No, her father thought if they drove slower then they would still make it home safely. Then out of no where a big semi truck came flying over the bridge and clip them, causing her father to loose control of the car despite the slow speed they had been driving and crashing over the side of the bridge where the car smashed into the deep river that quickly engulfed them.

When she woke up she was in a hospital room where her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy sat looking excited and sadden to see her open her eyes. The months that followed the accident had been nearly unbearable. The therapy helped and even the medication numb the pain but now school was approaching and she didn't want to go back and see all the sad faces. No, she wanted something new. Something fresh and shiny. Something that would help her move forward with

her life. She was leaving for Georgia in the morning to attend Brenau Academy for girls. It had everything she could enjoy in a school. They had a newspaper and a book club two things she was planning to join to help improve her writing skills.

Taking a deep breathe she wrote her tender good-bye. Slipping the paper inside an envelope and sealed it with a kiss with her strawberry lip gloss lips.

"You can do this." She spoke to herself as she placed it on the dresser.

"The car is here." Jenna opened her door, smiling sadly at her.

"Okay. Here is the letter to Bonnie and there is also one for Caroline and Matt. Can you make sure they get it. I don't trust Jeremy to do it." Elena suck in her breathe as she glanced around her childhood room, trying to memorize every content before she began her journey.

"I will." Jenna step closer to her and threw her arms around her tightly.

Elena didn't want to start crying. Not now. She knew if they both cried she might not make it out of the front door. She had been given a scholarship to help pay her first year tuition and room and board which was amazing since she had sent it in late.

She couldn't back down now. Someone had put faith in her and she had to prove them right.

"I love you guys. I will be home for the holidays." Elena whispered, peeling her Aunt's arms off of her.

"I know." Jenna wiped the tears from her face and presented Elena with a proud and strong smile.

"Good. Now I assume Jeremy took off like he always does." Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically. She knew Jeremy was infuriated with her decision to leave town. He saw it as an act of betrayal by abandoning him to suffer through the school year alone. She had offered to help him apply for the same school but he had just laughed in her face. He couldn't stand the school he was already in and knew that a school as elite as Brenau wouldn't be any better for him.

Jenna simply nodded her head, lowering it as she looked at the floor beneath them.

"Okay. Well, there is a letter up there for him too." Elena chuckled bitterly.

Okay." Jenna reached over and helped carrying her luggage down the flight of stairs and to the entryway where a chauffeur stood awaiting to take Elena to her new school and new life. She was surprised when they offered to drive her there instead the usual flight.

"Is that all Miss Gilbert?" The chauffeur asked as he took the items and placed them gently in the trunk.

"Yes." Elena smiled nervously at him.

"Bye Jenna. I love you guys and I appreciate everything you have done for us. Please, please watch Jeremy closely. He still hasn't give up the drinking and drugs. He needs to stay in counseling." Elena warned her Aunt who had a tendency to slip into her own world of pain and forget her new job as guardian.

"I will." Jenna promised.

Elena walked out into the sunlight and looked back for just a second at her home and said a quick prayer to her parents hoping they would understand why she had decided to flee the safety of their home.

Elena slipped in the car and waved quickly before the door was closed behind her.

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes not bothering to open them and look one final time at the town that she was fleeing from. She didn't want to lose her courage and she didn't' want to see everyplace she had ever been with her parents. This was one of the major reasons she was leaving town. There was no where she could go that she didn't have a connected memory to one or both of her parents.

XXX

Elena was woken up when the car came to a stop for some time. Opening her eyes she peeked out of the dark tinted windows to try and understand why they had been parked for so long. It was early evening and they had only stopped once since they left her house so she could make a quick bathroom break and stretch her legs.

She heard the trunk of the car open and then the door was opened and Elena was startled when she saw a man climb into the car next to her.

"Thank you Frances." The gentleman said with a graceful voice.

Elena scooted over to the opposite side staring suspiciously at the unexpected passenger.

When he turn to face her Elena felt the pit of her stomach hit the floor. The man had the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. His hair was a little long on the top but short in the back. It was dark as night. His body frame from what she could make out underneath his jeans and shirt appeared to be modestly built. She couldn't see anything wrong with him. Not one physical flaw.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand out to her.

Elena hesitantly took it although her heart was shaking in her chest and a screaming sound was ringing in her ear. She couldn't explain it but something warned her that looks could be deceiving and this man despite his beautiful face and delicious body he had the potential of being dangerous.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." She replied softly.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind that I'm sharing a ride with you. I called the school to see if they had anything available and learned that you were the last one to arrive to school tomorrow and heading in my direction." He explained for the unexpected intrusion.

"Oh. Are you a teacher there?" She gulped hard trying to imagine him as a teacher and came up short with what possible subject a man like him could teach teenagers. He barely look over twenty-two, so he was still rather young to be a professor at such an elite academy that prided themselves on having the top professors and curriculum.

"Not exactly." He laughed wickedly as his eyes shimmered with delight.

Elena gulped air again. The man seriously had sex appeal and he knew it.

"I'm actually just an advisor. I also sponsor a few students each year." He answered with a modest smile.

"Advisor? What do you advise on?" Elena wrinkled her nose trying to picture some poor girl crying on his shoulder while he showered her with wisdom and compassion. It didn't seem like his sort of thing.

"Life. I talk to the kids about different avenues they can take down their path of success. I'm a successful businessman. I take off a few times each year to help with this academy among a few other foundations that I help sponsor." His eyes twinkled with pride.

"You said you "sponsor" students. What does that entail exactly?" Elena suddenly recalled that her application had mentioned she had been picked up by a last minute sponsor who had read her resume and application and agreed to pay for everything.

"It means that I can check on the students that I endeavor with the funds to spend time learning and living at the academy. If they don't do as well as I would like then I can take back the money I offered to pay for them. Usually it doesn't happen but every once in awhile I find myself with a student who doesn't reach his or her potential and I'm sadly in the position to send them home." He explained with a blank expression.

Elena felt goose bumps sprout up and down her arms and neck. She didn't realize that she could possibly lose her sponsorship if her sponsor disliked her. She hoped who ever had chosen her was a decent and kind person.

"How about you? What are your plans for Brenau? Do you see yourself obtaining the top spot in all of your classes?" He asked curiously as he reached into the bar section and made himself a bourbon on the rocks.

"I hope so. I want to do my best. I normally do well in school." Elena felt her stomach knot up in fear that maybe she had brought on too much for herself this time. She was a perfect student back home but the lessons and expectations would be much higher at the academy than at Mystic Falls High.

"That's good. Just remember always keep you head held high. No one is better than you. If you show one moment of weakness the rich spoiled teens will eat you up." His voice warned her that he wasn't teasing and this only made her cringe in fear more.

"Great." She mumbled as she placed her forehead in her hand. She began to breathe erratically as she fought back a minor panic attack. She had packed her medications in her over night bag and didn't dare ask the driver to stop so that she could take it now. They had to be close to the academy and she didn't want this sponsor to tell her sponsor how she had be medicated in order to cope with the world around her..

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Sure." Elena stared down at her feet as she paced her breathing.

"We can pull over if you need too." He offered.

"No. I will manage." Elena shook her head which made her dizziness feel worse.

"Honey, it's okay if you need help." Damon tap on the glass window behind him, causing the driver to slow down and then stop completely on the side of the road.

Elena felt warm tears spring to her eyes as the driver opened her side of the door. Elena didn't argue or protest she simply step out of the car and began to suck in the fresh evening air.

Wiping away the angry tears that were leaking from the corners of her eyes she lifted her head back to stare up at the starry sky.

"Have you eaten today?" Damon stood a step behind her.

"No." Elena replied weakly.

"That's probably why you don't feel good. That and nerves. I take it this is your first trip to Brenau." He stated casually.

"Yes." Elena inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. The school is very nice. Did you know that it's located on a old Southern Plantation. It was one of the richest homes in the area before the civil war destroyed it." Damon's voice soothe her nerves as she turned half way to look at him.

"Really." Elena smiled half hearted. She loved antiques and civil war period. She envied the women who wore the beautiful ball gowns and had servants to wait on their every need. She knew that eventually if she had lived in that time period she would have grown bored with the lack of activity in her life. However, a few days of luxury would have been pleasing enough for her.

"Yes. They even have a few of the original slave houses where the professors and a few other employees reside while the students get to remain in the big house. Well, not all of the students. Some of them are local and go home and a few of them stay in the newer buildings that were created to go along with the academy itself." He continued to describe the life she would soon live.

"I would love to stay at such a house." Elena's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Usually the students who live there either volunteer to stay there or have wealthy families that offer to pay for the elite privacy of such a house. There are only twenty-six rooms in the house."

"Oh." Elena saw her fantasy vanishing like bubbles being popped. She didn't have a wealthy family to support such a lavish room for herself. She reminded herself that perhaps she would befriend someone who did reside it and get the opportunity to at least explore the house.

"Are you from a rich family?" Damon asked curiously.

"No. My parents...well, they couldn't afford even the school. I have a sponsor." Elena answered with a tint of pink in her cheeks as she realized that she would be considered beneath some of the students that would attend the academy. She sucked in her pity and warned herself to remember she was just as worthy as they were to be there. Why else would someone pick up her tuition and board after it was turned in late?

"I can't wait to see who pick up such a lovely lady." Damon took her hand gently in his and kissed the edges of her fingertips. Elena felt her heart flutter, her head spin and her legs went limp as a noodle. Damon swept her up before she hit the ground.

"Sorry." Elena muttered as her eye lids fluttered rapidly.

"Let's get you something to eat." Frances take us to Carbonna. It's about two miles down the let himself in on the other side as Frances drove them to the restaurant he had requested.

"I'm normally not like this. I guess with my nerves and everything I just didn't think to ask for food earlier." Elena felt horrible. She wondered if Damon thought she was a weak pathetic teenage girl.

"It's okay. I understand what can happen when one deprives themselves of a good meal." Damon winked at her as Frances opened the door in front of a restaurant that made Elena once again nearly swoon. It wasn't a diner or a family eatery but appeared to be a five star restaurant.

"I don't know if I can afford this." Elena chewed on the corner of her lip as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"It's on me." He smiled affectionately, crooking his arm so that she could onto his elbow while he led them inside.

Elena was deeply impressed with the luxurious surroundings and the food soon filled her with the nourishment she needed in order to think straight and find the courage that she had once carried around with grace and style.

XXX

She had soon found herself relaxing and enjoying their casual conversation until her turned it around on her and her childhood. She wasn't ready to really talk to anyone about her haunted past. The point for leaving was to leave it all behind.

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot happen to me in the past six months. I don't like to talk about it. " Elena apologised for withholding her own stories from him after he had shared so many with her. She knew he had a younger brother whom he deemed a nuisance in every way. She could relate with his stories because like him she was the older sibling between her and Jeremy.

"I see. No problem. It looks like we are here." He glanced out his side of the window with a disappointed smile.

"OH." Elena jumped over to the window and stared out of it. She couldn't see much due to the darkness of the night. She was impressed with what she could manage.

The car stopped in front of a large southern manor that made Elena's heart quicken with pleasure.

"It's grand." She cried out excitedly.

"It appears this is your stop." He cocked an eye brow as Frances opened the door assisting her.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." Elena smiled sweetly at him.

"Damon, please call me Damon." His smiled widen and his eyes held hers for a second. A second longer than necessary and a second that it took her stomach to knot up and her head to spin with possible fantasies about what it would be like to start an affair with such a man as Damon Salvatore.

Elena blushed softly as she pressed her lips together and gave him a weak smile before finally got out of the vehicle. Frances had already taken her bags up to the front doors of the house.

"Are you sure I'm suppose to stay here?" Elena frowned awkwardly as she stared up at the enormous front doors of the mansion.

"Yes. It said to deliver Elena Gilbert to Brenau Mansion. Here." Frances handed her an envelope before nodding his head politely and then went back to the vehicle where he still had to deliver Damon Salvatore to his location.

Elena took a deep breathe as she opened the envelope and found a key inside of it on a silk purple ribbon. A note was also inside of it.

Elena,

Here is a key to your room. You will find it on the second floor, right hallway, last room on the left. Your first day is tomorrow so be ready and dressed by 8 am for orientation.

Your sponsor,

D. Salvatore

Elena's hand shook with shock, her head whipped around to discover the car had already driven away. Elena was experiencing conflicting emotions. On one hand she was pleased that Damon had been so generous to her but on the other hand she wondered if he had purposely chosen to pick her up to give her a test of sorts. She felt rather humiliated as it occurred to her that she had nearly fainted in his arms. Why had he chosen her exactly? What appealed to him about her resume? How could a man like Damon Salvatore randomly choose her out of hundreds of applicants? Her gut warned her that he had a ulterior motive. There was no other reason that a man has sexy, sophisticated, and wealthy as Damon would simply choose a small town girl who had recently lost her family and her way in the world due to his genuine sense of generosity.

XXX

Elena pulled back the blankets of the queen size Victorian style bed and climb in with ease. She laid there pondering on what she had done. She had checked her messages and saw that there were no missed calls and felt sad that no one had bothered to check in on her. She knew i it was for the best but it still stung her ego.

Closing her eyes she fell asleep quickly.

_**She could hear the music straying up to her room. She push the covers off of her when she picked up the distinct sounds of voices along with the music. Looking at her clock it showed it was barely midnight. Why were people downstairs at this hour? When she arrived it was as quiet as a mouse in the house. **_

_**Slipping into her house shoes and grabbing her robe to cover herself up she snuck down to the first landing of stairs. The music wasn't exactly the normal kind that teenagers would be listening to. It was a piano. Someone was playing a beautiful song. She didn't hear a many voices as before. Curiosity built up and she knew she had to take a peek to see who was up this late and why? **_

_**Taking careful steps she made her way down the last few stairs and tip toes in the direction of the music. She found the source of it. Pulling back the double doors she peeked inside and was shocked to find there was no one in the room but the person who was playing the piano. **_

_**She suddenly felt like she wasn't suppose to be there. Feeling confused and scared she started to turn back but then she heard his voice as he called out to her. **_

"_**Come in Elena." His voice vibrated straight through her. Her eyes widen, her mouth fell open and her heart ached. She suddenly felt as if she had known him her entire life instead of the few hours she had. **_

"_**I...didn't mean to intrude." Her voice shook. **_

"_**Of course not. Please come closer." His voice drew her like a moth to a flame. She felt her feet lifting up and before she knew it she was right next to his side. He turn to me, his hands slid around my waist, pulling me up against him. Licking my lips I felt my pulse go in rocket speed. The touch was shooting electrical pulses through out my body. **_

"_**Elena, you want me don't you?" His eyes look up at me as his hands continue to massage my waist. **_

"_**No...maybe." She couldn't think straight. She barely knew this man. How could she feel like this so soon? Her body quiver as her legs began to shake beneath her. **_

"_**Elena, sweet...sweet...Elena." He untied her housecoat his hands push her blouse up and his hands touch her flesh, causing her to suck in her breath as they made their way higher until they were cupping her breasts. She gasped as his thumbs flick across her nipples causing them to harden and her body to melt like lava. **_

"_**Mr. Salvatore...we...shouldn't..."She hoped to find the right words to stop him from doing something they both would regret. **_

"_**Damon, call me Damon. I want to hear you say my name loud and deep as I fuck you so hard Elena." His voice was deep and hoarse as his eyes burned into hers. **_

_**Elena thought she would faint. There was so much power in his touch and in his eyes. He was the most persuasive person she had ever met in her life. He could make you do anything he wanted and he knew it. He was definitely lethal and it excited her. **_

"_**Damon." She spoke his name with an eagerness that surprised even her. **_

"_**That's right darling, your mine and only mine." He stood up, removing his hands from her breast and circled them instead around her neck as he tilted her head back, while leaning his face toward hers. **_

"_**I won't share you this time. You were meant for me." His voice was strong and stern. She didn't understand what he meant by those words but she suddenly felt as if he had claimed her as his own. Normally this would have anger her when a guy tried to brand her like a cow or horse but when he look into her eyes as his lips grazed so gently across hers, she knew she wanted to be his and only his. **_

Elena woke up with a start. Sitting up in the bed it took her several minutes to get her bearings back. She remembered where she was, which wasn't her old room or old house and to remember why she had come here in the first place. Her heart ached as the memories of her parents death seep into the back of her mind she yank away the covers and walked over to the window. Pulling back the delicate cotton curtains she look up at the full moon and wondered if this emptiness inside of her could ever be filled again.

Then the dream she had pop into her mind and her body lit up like the fourth of July. She didn't understand any of the dream or why she had these strange feelings toward a man she barely knew.

"Who are you Mr. Salvatore and why did you pick me?" She whispered to the empty room as she stared out at the dark filled night, wishing she could shake these crazy feelings that her new sponsor had somehow sparked in her empty heart.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything else related to it. **

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: D/E**

**Beta: Mist**

**Chapter 2: **

Damon set in his recliner staring into the flames that burned like the pit of his stomach. He was trying to figure out what his next move should be. He had managed to luck out and read Elena's diary and discover she was trying to find a boarding school that would take her and provide financial security. He also luck out by sneaking her departure right under Stefan's nose. He knew his dear brother was there in hopes of finding out if Elena was really Katherine in disguise. Damon knew the moment he saw her that she wasn't the same woman that had seduced, torture and left him broken. She was too pure. She reeked of humanity. Katherine didn't have a drop of it left in her. Not that he did either anymore.

Still, he had to get rid of this pain that had ate at his very soul for the past hundred years or so. When he saw Elena his first impulse was to drain her dry. He had no doubts that she was the doppelganger that Elena had been hoping for. She apparently pissed off some people who needed her or her doppelganger for some sort of ritual. He didn't give a shit about the details. He just knew that it would burn her to learn he had her and by the time she or Stefan discovered it he would have Elena so under his spell that she would do anything to stay by his side.

He knew it was immature and maybe even a little unfair that he was using her but honestly he didn't have it in him to give a rats ass about someone else's suffering when he had lived in his whole hell.

Stefan would be pissed and Katherine would be out for his blood. Both situations made him smirk into the empty glass that had been filled to the rim with bourbon. He would hurt them both. Two stones and one bird. Elena unfortunately had to be the victim in this scenario but it wasn't his fault that she was born from Katherine's lineage and was fated to be her identical twin. No, that wasn't his burden to bare.

All he wanted was revenge. He didn't ask Katherine for this misery. She had vowed to him that their love would last a lifetime and more. She failed to deliver their bargain when he agreed to take her blood. She deceived him for months when she told him that Stefan wasn't nothing more than a play toy for her amusement. She had purposely given Stefan her blood also. She hoped that Stefan survive the change and be her soul mate but instead she got caught and fled town. She left them both to survive on their own. Funny thing was that it didn't seem to hurt Stefan quite like it had him. He easily jumped into the vampire world with a thirsty glee.

Stefan took some time to accept what had been done and how he was going to spend the rest of his life. Once he started his search for Katherine and came up empty he feared she had died in that fire. It would have hurt less if he had been able to believe that. He wouldn't have felt so abandoned all these years. No, instead he learned she found away out and was still alive roaming the Continent's and not making one attempt of reaching out to him or Stefan.

He wasn't sure why she hadn't gone to Stefan? After all right before she was taken she confessed that her heart belonged to Stefan but she was willing to share her body with Damon. He had been so disgusted by her. The woman he had grown to respect, desire and love with all his heart was no more than a greedy tramp.

Elena. Elena, was different. On the surface she appeared fragile. She also had compassion. That wasn't a trait that carried over with Elena when she became a vampire. He shook the soft thoughts of Elena and turn his mind back to the way Elena had felt in his arms when she nearly fainted. The girl was definitely puny as hell. It was obvious the death of her parents had been damaging to her body as well as her heart.

However, he had felt curves beneath her clothes. He saw the potential in her eyes when she became so engrossed in their conversation. If she had been anyone else he might have fell under her spell but she was an ancestor of Katherine and that made her dangerous. He couldn't trust her no matter what his heart had considered for a brief moment when she looked deep into his eyes. He saw a spark. He knew she was excited and intrigued by him. He also knew she would resist it, for a little while. Eventually they all gave in to their primal urges and offer themselves willingly to him. If not, then there was always the perk of compelling people to do what you wanted.

His phone buzzed. Picking it up he read the text message. Smiling wickedly he knew deep down that Elena Gilbert was in for a ride of her life. When he was done with her she would beg for death. Either way she would die in his arms or someone elses. Katherine was persistent and it was only a matter of time before she followed the bread crumbs he purposely left for her to find Elena and then him. One way or another he was going to destroy the bitch who took him for granted and made a mockery of the love he had freely given her and had it thrown back in his face.

XXX

Elena flowed through her first day with ease. She was relieved that being a new girl was something the other students were accustom to. She tried to find a table by herself at lunch but unfortunately there had only been a few spots left to sit and they were of course where a group of other kids sat. Choosing a seat where the kids looked less like models and more like kids back home she sat and consumed her light lunch. Classes were a little more formal than back home she noted. She liked her professors well enough. They were all pleasant toward her until she got to her last class, Art History. Professor Collins wasn't exactly rude but it was the way she look directly at Elena when she called her name that sent shivers of fear down her spine.

The woman looked to be in her mid thirties with short dark brown hair. She was taller than Elena and wore her uniform with grace. Elena found her physically lovely compared to some of the other female teachers here. She had an air of sophistication that Elena would kill for. However, the woman gave her an uneasy feeling as she spoke and often look directly at her.

Elena tried to leave her room with out speaking to her but Professor Collin called out to her before she could step out of the room.

"Ms. Gilbert could you hold off for a second?" Her voice had an almost smoky tone.

Elena gulped hard and slowly turned to display a polite smile at her.

When everyone had left the room the professor sat down in her chair and stared her over from head to toe. Elena got the feeling she was sizing her up. It was a ridiculous thought because Elena was not threat to her nor did she have any reason to dislike her. Elena was positive she saw disgust in her dark blue eyes.

"Ms. Gilbert as a student here on sponsorship I should warn you how important it is to do well on all of your assignments. This isn't your normal high school experience. We expect more from our students. We grade harshly because the world outside of these walls is harsh. I think you have great potential to do good things if you keep your mind focused." She spoke formally but her body language appeared more casual as she leaned back in her chair and placed both hands on the arms of it.

"I plan to do my best." Elena spoke softly.

"I hope so. Mr. Salvatore is a very gracious benefactor and expects those he graces his wealth upon to do good things here. I don't usually advise students about their relationships between them and their benefactors but I read your file and I think you want to be here. Just be cautious about whom you associate with and how you use your free time here on campus." Her words had double meaning and Elena heard her loud and clear.

"I strive to be a good person and being here won't change that." Elena announced firmly.

"Good. Then it shall be a wonderful treat to teach you." Professor Collin pressed her lips smugly together.

"After all, Damon and I go way back."

"That's good to know." Elena replied flippantly. She couldn't explain it but she sensed this woman had a deeper interest in Damon than she was willingly to say out loud. It was even more odd that Elena felt a little jealous by this revelation.

Elena turn on her heel and strolled out of the room with her head held high. She couldn't fathom why this Professor was showing her so much interest. She knew she wasn't the only student register here with the help of a benefactor.

XXX

Dinner. She really didn't want to deal with the whole ordeal tonight. It would have been easy enough to grab a sandwich out of one of the vending machines and hole herself up in her room but tonight was the formal back to school dinner. She knew the faculty and students were expected to attend the semi-formal event.

She took a quick shower and picked out a decent outfit to wear. She decided to put her hair up. She didn't want to deal with straightening it so she flip it in a cute half bun slash pony tail on top of her head. Once she was dressed and make up was applied she sprayed a small dab of her favorite perfume.

Making a full turn in the mirror she saw she looked just as nice as the rest of the girls. They might have designer clothes on but she made her outfit rock all the same. Stepping out of her room she nearly collided with Vanessa. She only knew her first name because she was in over half of her classes. Vanessa was a beautiful sort of girl. She reminded her a lot of Caroline from back home. She knew how to make the perfect entrance, worn a charming but lethal smile and knew everything on everyone in the school from the second they walked through the doors.

"Oh sorry." Elena mumbled while bending to pick up her room key from the floor.

"Your Helena right." Vanessa scrunch up her nose as she stared at Elena like she wasn't exactly sure if she was going to like her or not.

"Uh, it's Elena." She corrected her with a sweet smile.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Vanessa Alexander, my close friends call me Nessie, but you can call me Vanessa." She announced as if she was from royalty.

"Hi Vanessa." Elena's smile faded as she gazed at the snuck up girl in front of her. Her features were so perfect that Elena secretly wondered if she had some work done. She stood at about 5'7 to Elena's 5'5. Her legs seems to go for miles. Her long curled locks went down to her midback and reminded her of what she would think an angel's hair would look like. She had bright sky blue eyes that radiant a sparkle that was a mixture of vixen and sweetheart. Yeah, Elena knew that Vanessa here was gorgeous and she knew it.

"You can walk with me to the dining room if you like." She offered.

Elena didn't care too much for her company but it was a relief to walk into the magnificent dining room with someone rather than going in solo.

They walked quietly to the dining room where Vanessa's shadow stood up waving her hand. Elena started to walk in the opposite direction and locate a empty seat somewhere in the back but Vanessa grab her wrist.

"Where you going? You should sit with us. After all we all stay at the same house." Vanessa batted her long luscious eye lashes, causing Elena to feel butterflies in her stomach. The girl truly had a gift of disarming you.

"Okay." Elena knew this evening wasn't going to be a pleasant or boring a she had hoped for.

When the approached the table there was two more girls and one guy already seated leaving only two spots available. Of course Elena would be stuck across the table from Vanessa.

"Guys this is Elena. She dorms with us. Make room for her." Vanessa waved at her hands as if she was talking to peasants instead of friends.

They all jump up and made room so she was sat on the left of Vanessa as as she sat down.

"Hi Elena." One of the other girls spoke first. Elena pick up a honest kindness in her voice.

"Hi." Elena gave them all a genuine smile but in her gut she was hoping she could hurry and eat and get the hell away from them. They were all from wealthy families and she could tell they were a close knit group. She use to belong to a group like this. However, she had abandoned them and hadn't heard from them since. She had a feeling they were all pissed off at her. She hoped to send them a email or called them before the week was up to explain in more details why she chose to jump ship with out warning them first.

The Dean of students stood up and began to make announcements and introduce the faculty to the students while they remained quietly in their seats. Elena was surprised and delighted to see that Damon Salavator was in attendance. She was disappointed to see he was also seated by Professor Collins. The woman wore a smug smile as she glared out at the crowd of students.

Elena was thrown to learn that not only was Damon a benefactor for her but also the school.

"He is hotter than sin." Vanessa whispered to her friend. Elena thought she had picked up the name Laurel when they quickly introduced themselves before announcements had begun.

"I know. I would love to land in one of his classes." She licked her cherry lips.

"Calm down ladies. He doesn't teach classes. He just helps oversee how things are ran here." Brennan the only guy at the table informed them and added a roll of his eyes.

"Well, he can over see me anytime he likes." Laurel chuckled softly. Vanessa slapped her shoulder playfully as she nodded her head in agreement.

Elena felt like someone was stabbing her stomach with little needles.

The introductions were soon over by the time they all had their dinner salads served to them. Elena ate slowly. She watched as most of the girls at the table picked at their food.

"So where are you from Elena?" Laurel turned her focused on Elena.

"Mystic Falls." Elena answered.

"Love that name. Sounds so mysterious and romantic." Merci cooed.

"Well, it's lovely not so much romantic." Elena shrugged her shoulders while stabbing her fork into a slice of tomato.

"Why did you choose to come here? I get the feeling this is your first boarding school experience." Vanessa asked directly.

"It is my first time away from home. I wanted to try something new." Elena wasn't about to share with them about how her parents death had sent her reeling into a dark depression that she had feared would consume her if she continued to live in the house where their ghosts haunted her daily.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Brennan ask with a wink of his eye.

"I did. We broke up a few months back." Elena also didn't want to to include them on the details of how she broke the heart of a good guy who had adored her since they shared their first sandbox together.

"Is that why your really here? To heal a broken heart?" Merci asked.

Elena was starting to pick up the vibe that the girl was ruled by romance and not logic.

"Um...not really. I just wanted a change. I was born and raised in the same town for the past sixteen years." Elena replied.

"That would get boring." Laurel announced with a bored face.

"So how did you get one of the most elite rooms in the house? I mean, aren't you here on scholarship of sorts?" Vanessa asked not showing any remorse for being so public about Elena's financial means.

"My sponsor or benefactor whichever you want to call him chose it for me." Elena figured since they already pried enough in her background to know she wasn't from a wealthy family she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a lie.

"A benefactor? Who?" Laurel looked across the room where several other business like people who had not been announced as part of the faculty sat in the front of the room.

"Mr. Salvator actually." Elena felt her cheeks burn as she saw each of the girls mouths fall open.

"How did you snag him?" Laurel exclaimed with open jealousy in her tone.

"I didn't snag him. I just turn in my application and resume." Elena answered.

"Wow. He only chooses one girl a year." Vanessa tells them with a evil grin plastered on her face.

"So?" Brennan didn't understand why she was acting like this news was juicy.

"He only chooses one and he usually gets very close with them. The school board and Dean of Students turn their heads away cause he also puts alot of money into the school." Vanessa finishes with her gossip.

Everyone at the table stares directly at Elena. She didn't like the faces she saw. It was pretty clear that Vanessa was indicating that if she wasn't already she would soon become Damon's lover. The idea was so absurd that Elena couldn't resist the laughter that slipped between her lips.

"I'm afraid that wont' be the case this year. I don't whore myself out." Elena told them with a firm smile.

"If you say so." Vanessa rolled her eyes then casted her friends a grin that sparked Elena's anger. She was relieved that the main course was finally being served and she could take a few bites before she made a hasty exit to her room.

Luckily Brennan had so other news to tell the group that put them off the subject of her and her benefactor's relationship.

Dinner was drawing to an end and Elena stood up to depart when Brennan approached her and asked her for a dance.

"A dance?" Elena frowned at him.

"Yes. In the ball room." He glanced at the students and faculty that were exiting into the room next to the dinning room. She honestly didn't feel up to dancing but when she saw the pleading look in his eyes she wavered. She didn't have any friends and so far this was as close as she had gotten.

"Sure." She let him take her hand as he led her out of the room while the other girls soon follow suit.

xxx

Elena enjoyed dancing with Brennan despite some of the jealous looks she was receiving from some of the female students. She noticed how some of the faculty members were joining in the dance with other fellow students. When she spotted Damon looking directly at her , her face flushed with excitement. His eyes gave her no indication that even he saw her at all. She felt like he was purposely ignoring her.

"Don't let the other girls scare you. They have all wanted to jump Mr. Salvator bones since they first met him three years ago. I've never seen him act inappropriately with the females here." Brennan warned her as he whispered in her ear.

"Oh. I'm not worried." Elena put on a fake smile although her stomach was twisted like a pretzel when she watched as Damon looked deep into the professor's eyes and she smiled at him like a woman starving for food.

"Besides I think his interests lie with older women." My eyes glanced over at the woman in Damon's arms.

"I think your right." He chuckles whole heartedly.

"So why are you with a group of girls? There are plenty of guys here." Elena found it strange that he sat with them instead of the jock type of guys at several tables around them.

"I normally sit with the guys but Vanessa requested my presence at the table tonight." He answered with a twisted look on his face. Elena knew there was more he wanted to say but he with held the information from her.

"Oh are you two a thing?" Elena decided to ask.

"Not hardly. She is my new step sister." Brennan answered with a painful look in his eyes.

Elena got the feeling that he wasn't too happy with the arrangement of their families.

"I think she was hoping I would flirt with Laurel." He added.

"She is a beautiful girl." Elena wasn't surprise to hear this. Laurel kept looking in his direction while they ate.

"She is on the outside but inside she is just another greedy girl hoping to bank a wealthy husband." He snickered.

"Umm...we are only in the eleventh grade." Elena couldn't believe that the girls here were already setting their sights on future husbands when they hadn't even considered which Ivy league school they wanted to attend after graduation.

"Trust me, it's what they were born and trained to do." Brennan sighed heavily.

"That's lame." Elena laughed.

"I know. Well, it's getting late." Brennan released her hand. They fell to her side and suddenly she felt all alone again.

"I should go to my room as well." Elena yawned.

"I can walk you, if you like." He offered with a flirtatious grin that made her smile widely at him.

"Excuse me but I would like a word with Ms. Gilbert." Damon had suddenly appeared by their sides.

Brennan stare at him with a moment of fear then slip his usual cocky grin on his face.

"Sure thing Mr. Salvator. Bye Elena." He bow his head then departed.

Elena watch him leave and then turn to look at Damon with a curious frown.

"I hope this isn't going to take too long I'm literally tired on my feet." Elena wiggled. Her shoes were starting to make her feet ache.

"It won't take long. Let me show you the gardens. They are breathe taking under the moonlight." Damon placed his hand in the curve of her lower back . Elena felt her heart flip flop from the unexpected contact. She didn't deny him his request despite the mischievous grins she saw on Laurel and Vanessa's faces as they exited the room.

XXX

"I spoke with your professors today and they all seem to think you will do well this semester. They all said you were alert and very interested in what they had to say." Damon states as he sits down on a marble bench close to a water fountain with a sculpture of Poseidon in the center of it.

"Well, it was just the first day." Elena said lightly as she leaned her hands on the bench and looked up at the stars.

"Are you mad at me for not informing you that I was your benefactor when we first met?" Damon asked curiously. He had picked up on a bit hostile feelings toward him.

"Nope. Were you testing me?" Elena broke her attention away from the stars and turn it toward him. His eyes shined intensely as he look at her.

"How could I possibly test you on anything from the back seat of a car?" He chuckled rudely.

"I don't know. I just …..well, you never indicated that you even knew of me. If you agreed to tote all my expenses I would think you would have made a point of looking at the picture that was sent in with my application." Elena replied casually.

"True. I was unprepared for just how beautiful you were in real person." Damon heard the words slip out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

He saw the flicker of fear cross her face before she replaced with it curiosity.

"Is that a compliment or a come on?" Elena ask her eyes flashing with confusion.

"Perhaps both." He laughed while flashing her a deep smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope you didn't pick me based on my looks alone. You will be greatly disappointed to learn that the orphan you chose isn't the kind of girl who can be easily seduced." Elena felt a split second of anger flicker in her. If the girls were right then he had chosen for her for a conquest. She wasn't going to play his game. She would rather go back home and face her old life than become his teenage lover.

"I hope not. I mean, it would take all the fun out of the game." Damon wiggled his eye brows.

Elena felt the urge to slap him across his smug face. He had some nerve to sit there and warn her that he had plans on chasing her around the school all year in attempt to get between her sheets. Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous and so much sex appeal that it practically ooze from his pores. Still, she wasn't going to give into him. She came here for an education not a seduction.

"Now your mad." Damon said with a morbid enthusiastic tone.

"Mad? Hardly. I'm insulted." Elena stood up swiftly with the intent of storming back inside of the house and going to the safety of her room but his hand enclosed her wrist holding her in place. She looked at his hand that held her hostage before she turn her face up to look in him straight in the eyes.

"Don't be. I would think you would be flattered. I can offer you so much Elena. All you have to do is say the word and it's yours." Damon offered.

Elena sucked in her breathe. How could he possibly stand there and think that he could possibly get her the one thing she wanted badly. Her parents. They were dead and gone and nothing else was worth the temptation he was offering her.

"I want you to reconsider what you just offered me. I don't want anything from you but what you agreed upon when I came here. I will gladly get a job in town on the weekends to pay you back but don't think for one second I am willing to pay you back with my body." Elena growled as she yank her wrist out of his grip.

"So it will be like this, uh. Interesting. I can have any girl here and you know it." Damon stated.

"Then go get them." Elena pointed at the house.

"You would be so willing to give me up that easily, uh?" His voice suddenly turn cold as he reach out and gripped the sides of her face in his hands. Their bodies were up against each others. She could feel his heart beating against hers. The look in his eyes warned her that he wasn't too pleased with her rejection and she had a bad feeling that he would insist on her packing up and leaving before dawn the following day.

"Yes." Elena replied meekly.

"You haven't even given me a shot at you and your willing to write me off. How dare you." his voice grew lethal, his eyes flared with hatred at her.

"I don't even know you." Elena pointed out as she struggled to break away from him but his grip just held her tighter.

"You will know me." Damon's lips crushed over hers before she could reply. She pressed her lips firmly close but his tongue pushed it's away between the barriers. The moment it made contact with the inside of her mouth she felt her body starting to loosen up, her hands gripped his wrists but not to fight him off.

Her eyes closed as his kiss grew passionate and filled with a taste of forbidden that made her skin heat up from the taste of him.

She felt his hands released her face and then they were clenching on her sides as his pelvis was grinding up against her. She knew she should be repulsed and fighting him but instead her hands had somehow made their way around his neck as she held onto him tightly. She was growing faint, her body tingled all over and she was loosing oxygen. The kiss seemed to last forever. She heard a soft moan go between their mouths and wasn't sure if it was hers, his or both of theirs.

"You will be the death of me." He pulled away and stared at her with such a heart wrenching look that she suddenly felt guilty. She couldn't fathom why he was acting like she had brought this all on her own. He was the one who was seducing her.

"What?" She reach up and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Her lips still ached and she could still taste him on it.

"I won't let you go, so if you think you can just leave you are wrong. I want you Elena Gilbert and I plan on having you. You will come to me on your own free will." He vowed to her with a earnest look that she felt her legs grow weaker.

"Why? Why do you want me so much? You said it, you can have anyone in there." Elena couldn't shake the fear that he was after more than her body maybe even her soul.

"They aren't you." He spoke softly but his eyes still held the heat of the passion they had experienced.

Without another word between them he turn and strolled out of the garden leaving her standing under the moonlight with a perplex stare and a heart that couldn't seem to stop pounding like a wild mustang running wildly into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diary or anything else related to it.**

**Rating: Mature-Violence, sexual language and scenes**

**Beta: Mist**

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you guys who had elected this story under your favorites and to all of you who have left reviews. It's wonderful to know someone is actually reading my fantasy. I can't wait to see the upcoming episodes in Jan. Love this show and love my D/E scenes. xoxox August **

**Chapter Three: **

Elena tried to sleep in on her first morning off of school but all she could do was toss and turn and think about the kiss that Damon had forced on her. Okay, maybe she had gotten into it as well, but she hadn't given him permission to start with. She didn't have much experience with sex. Matt was always the perfect gentleman with her. She had enjoyed the romance of their relationship but there were moments when it felt more like a deep friendship than true love.

Matthew had a sweetness to him where as Damon had pure sensuality. It was clear that Damon was a man who was used to getting his way. Then she found herself thinking about his mixed emotional remark before he left her there. He seem to be torn between sadness and anger while he spoke.

"_**I won't let you go, so if you think you can just leave you are wrong. I want you Elena Gilbert and I plan on having you. You will come to me on your own free will." **_

"_**Why? Why do you want me so much? You said it, you can have anyone in there." **_

"_**They aren't you." He spoke softly but his eyes still held the heat of the passion they had experienced. **_

Elena exhaled loudly as she push herself up on her arms and glanced around her room with a sad smile. Pulling the covers off she forces herself to get out of bed and start her day. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes she walks into her personal bathroom. It was one of the extra perks of having this room. She didn't have to share a community bathroom like some of the other girls and guys had to.

Feeling better and fully dressed she sat down in front of her vanity table she brushed her hair and stared at the reflection before her. She saw herself as just another ordinary teenage girl. There was nothing remarkable about her. Why was Damon so intent on seducing her and keeping her here with him? What made her so special?

Pulling her hair back she placed a soft shade of blush on her cheeks and dabbed a little eye shadow with a a few flicks of mascara. Taking special care to place a light coat of gloss on her lips when she was suddenly struck with a sensation of being kissed again. Closing her eyes, she traced her lips with her fingers. The kiss had definitely been her first taste of passion.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her daydream. Pulling herself together she open the door to find one of the girl who shared a room on the same floor as her.

"Hello, I hate to bother you but I seem to be out of conditioner. Can I borrow yours until I can get a ride into town." She asked with a timid look.

"Sure. Hold on." Elena retrieved her conditioner and brought it back to her. She was a lovely looking girl but she was shyer than most of the girls here at the academy.

"I'm Elena." Elena shook her free hand.

"Oh sorry, I'm Merci. Merci Washington." She smiled brightly at Elena.

"It's nice to meet you." Elena spotted a strange bruise underneath the long sleeve of Merci's shirt when they shook hands.

"I will bring it back very soon." Merci stated nervously.

"No problem. I have more. My Aunt pack me with like two of everything." Elena explained with a soft laugh.

"Oh. Okay." Merci turn to walk back down the hall while Elena watch her for a few seconds before returning to her room.

Mentioning her Aunt made her realized that she hadn't heard a word from Jenna or Jeremy. Grabbing her cell she hit speed dial and was sent straight to Jenna's voice mail. Chewing on the corner of her lip, she felt tears mist over her eyes as she listen to the familiar cheery voice. She missed home. She missed her friends.

She stared at her phone contemplating on calling Bonnie. She was so messed up and needed some advice about Damon and she needed to know that Bonnie understood why she chose to leave town and abandoned her friends. But before she could she got another knock on her door.

Putting her phone in her pocket she answered the door expecting Merci with her conditioner but instead she found another stranger at her door.

"Ms. Gilbert?" A young man stood dressed like he was straight out of a Calvin Klein catalog.

"Yes." Elena felt her stomach knot up when he handed her an envelope with her name typed across it.

"Thank you." she mumbled as he turn and left as quiet as a mouse.

Opening the envelope she was curious to see why this was personally delivered to her.

Elena,

You are invited for dinner at my home this evening. 8 pm. Here is a list of places you need to go before you are picked up and delivered to me.

D. Salvatore

Elena glanced at the rest of the note and was surprised to find she was expected to go to a spa and then a couple of boutiques. She wondered how he thought she would pay for these places. Slamming the note down on her desk she began to pace back and forth while her body quivered in anticipation while her head fumed angrily at his arrogance. Why did he think she would just jump at his commands? He had some nerve to treat her like he owned her.

Another knock on the door made her curse under her breathe. Throwing the door back with a heated glare in her eyes she found Merci looking shocked as they lock eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Merci apologized at once.

"No! God no! I was just mad about something else. Sorry." Elena apologized and took the bottle from Merci's shaky hand.

"Are you okay?" Merci asked with concerned.

"Yeah, my benefactor just...well...he is very arrogant." Elena bit on the tip of her tongue before she said too much. She couldn't trust anyone at the moment about her bizarre relationship with Damon. She already knew what some of the upper classmate suspected would happen between them and she didn't want to encourage the gossip any further.

"Oh, you have a benefactor too. I thought I was the only one here with one." Merci's smile brighten by their shared common positions.

"Really you have one too." Elena was so relieved to know that she wasn't the only poor person in this house.

"Yeah, and like yours mine can be arrogant too." Merci chuckled bitterly.

"I have to go into town and not sure how he expects me to go to all these places." Elena shook her head with a frustrated frown.

"Where are you needing to go?" Merci asked curiously.

Elena named the places from the list. Merci's eyes grew wide.

"Do you know these places?" Elena ask with a hopeful smile.

"Yes I do. I've been there a few times last year." Merci chewed on the corner of her lip nervously.

"I guess I can call a taxi." Elena didn't like to spend her extra money on the waste of a shopping trip that she couldn't really afford but she had a sinking feeling that if she didn't follow his directions it would just make him more annoying in the future.

"Actually the school has a few cars they loan out to students. I'm sure you can call downstairs and see if one is available before you call a cab." Merci offered.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Elena was surprised that the school was so accommodating to their students.

"Dial 211. Good luck." Merci turn and walk swiftly away.

"Thanks, I will need it." Elena closed her door and made the call and discovered they had one on hold specifically for her. Rolling her eyes sarcastically she realized that Damon had thought of everything. She had a feeling that all of this was a plan to seduce her later tonight at his home. She was going to follow his directions but once she got to his house he was going to learn the hard way that Elena didn't always do what she was told. She wasn't exactly a knock over and he was about to discover that no one pushed her around, no matter how sexy they might be.

XXX

Elena had a full day of spa treatment and a new wardrobe to boot by the time she got home. Apparently Damon had set it all up and paid for everything. Elena had nearly fainted when she walked into one particular shop on the list to learn they only carried lingerie. She was about to turn around and leave but a sales clerk raced up and dragged her in while asking repeatedly if she was Elena Gilbert.

"Yes, I am but I don't think I'm interested in any of this." Elena tried not to hurt the middle age woman's feelings but most of the stuff she saw on the racks look a bit too seductive for her taste.

"Oh honey you will be. Mr. Salvatore has already selected several pieces he thinks will benefit your body and beautiful coloring." The salesclerk beamed with joy.

Elena had a feeling she was going to be forced to take items from here or she wouldn't be allowed to leave.

"I"m so sorry my name is Trudy." Trudy stretch her bejeweled fingers out. Elena shook it politely although she didn't want to be there.

"So let's go to the dressing room honey. Trust me you will be glad you shopped here." She was salivating as she shoved Elena into the small dressing room.

A hour later Elena managed to buy enough to please Trudy and get the hell out of there. She seriously felt awful for the large purchase, it was clearly going to go to waste.

Once back in her room she began to put her new items up in her closet and was surprised to find she had just enough room for everything. Another perk she thought to herself a full walk in closet. This house had clearly had some renovations done over the years.

Laying down on the bed she felt her body relaxing just enough to fall asleep.

A hour later she woke up to the sound of a knock on her door.

"Hang on." Elena grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Opening the door she was face to face with the butler who had originally brought her here.

"Oh my God! Is it that time already?" Elena cried out as she glanced down at her attire. She hadn't changed into anything since she returned. She had been too exhausted.

"Can you give me about fifteen minutes?" Elena pleaded. The mute man simply nodded his head and stepped away from her door so she could close it back.

Rushing into her closet she jerk out a outfit and quickly changed her clothing, brushed her hair and sprayed some perfume all over her. Then she rush to the door when it suddenly struck her how she was acting like she was going out on her first date instead of having dinner with her benefactor. She stared at her closet, considering to change back but then realized how rude it would be not to show him her appreciation for the clothing by not wearing it. Grabbing her purse and key she lock up and strolled out of the house where the chauffeur immediately open the back door for her.

She had a bad feeling that this evening wasn't going to be a friendly business dinner where two adults sharing their feelings and past experiences. No, she had a feeling she was going to have to fight off Mr. Salvatore and express her extreme dislike for the predicament he had put her in with his past here at the academy.

XXX

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls...

Stefan search the party for the face that had been haunting his dreams for weeks now. He didn't understand why he hadn't seen one sighting of Elena Gilbert since he enrolled at Mystic Falls High School. He knew that she was close friends with Bonnie and Caroline, two girls who were like night and day in their personalities.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering why that seat over there is vacant?" Stefan's eyes glowed for a brief second as he stared at Caroline. She was totally unaware of being compelled and as much as he hated to use his gift on unsuspecting humans he was starting to worry something was wrong with Elena.

"It was Elena's seat. She doesn't go to school here anymore." Caroline replied with a blank expression.

"Why not?" Stefan whispered.

"She decided to go to a better school. She needed a break from here." Caroline replied in an almost robotic tone.

"When did she leave? Where is she?" Stefan didn't like her answer. He hadn't heard anything when he eased dropped on the Gilbert household about her sudden departure. Why were her Aunt and brother not speaking of her? Where could she have possibly gone? Why did she leave? So many questions boggled his mind.

"She left a week ago. She went to a boarding school in London. Some fancy school for girls." Caroline answered.

"London?" Stefan was shocked. He had not seen or heard of one clue about her sudden decision to depart town. Something didn't feel right about this situation.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded her head continuing to look at him with a eery space out look. Then it hit him like ton of bricks. He had a theory and decided to put it to test.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Stefan asked. He watched as her eyes dilated and then she blink them a few times before answering.

"I would love to." Her face was filled with genuine emotion. He felt his heart sink when his theory panned out.

She had been compelled to answer questions about Elena. Who had discovered about Elena's existence? Why would they want to take her away from Mystic Falls? Was it possible that Katherine learned about her before he had? If she had, well, Elena was in a lot of danger. He had come across a lot of back story on Katherine after she had abandoned them years before. She was running not just from them but someone who actually scared the mighty big bad Katherine. Apparently she was trying to locate a bargaining chip to get the bounty hunter off of her ass. It seemed that she needed to find a doppelganger. Stefan had come across Elena by pure accident but knowing Katherine she had been awaiting to take Elena for months now.

"Shit." Stefan stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the laughter and the aggravated face of the teacher who wasn't pleased by his sudden out burst or departure from his room.

Zipping home he pulled out his laptop and began researching girl schools in London and hoped he was able to narrow his search down fast before Katherine gained her freedom and her life by sacrificing a young girl who just had the misfortune of being born with the same face as Katherine.

XXX

Damon heard the car pull up in front of his house. He had everything prepared for tonight's dinner and was hoping that tonight he would be able to persuade her to give him access to her body willingly. If not, well, he had other ways of accomplishing his task. He didn't like using it, it didn't do much for his ego but he wanted a taste of her body and he would do whatever was necessary to get it.

"Hello." Her voice called out nervously as she entered through the front door. He smiled wickedly as he made his way toward her.

"I see you chose something ….casual." He frowned at her simple choice of dress. He knew she had bought plenty of clothes today. He had received the bill and was happy she had given in to his request. He knew from his years of experience with women they tended to cave into his demands the more gifts he lavished them with.

"I didn't know it was suppose to be formal." Elena cocked an eye brow as her eyes soaked in his own clothing choice. He wore a dark navy sweater with a pair of black trousers that fit him snugly. His hair was comb back making his eyes pop out and the dimples in his cheeks didn't look so scary for a change.

It stung her ego that he didn't like the quick choice she had made. Sure, it wasn't exactly the prettiest thing she had purchased but it wasn't the worse choice either. She had put on a navy blue spaghetti dress that fell to her knees. It had no special look to it but it made her feel pretty when she had chosen it. She didn't like flashy clothes. She was brought up to wear clothes not let the clothes wear her.

"Of course it's not formal but I would have liked to see you in one of the more expensive purchases you made or do you have plans on wearing it for someone else?" He was testing to see if she had already caught the eye of anyone particular at school. He didn't like having to deal with young rivals. Not that he couldn't handle it but it was so damn annoying.

"Excuse me? My personal life shouldn't be a concern of yours." Elena was feeling bold as she locked eyes with him. He had such an arrogant cocky persona that it seemed to draw out her rude side. She rarely exposed that side to people. She rarely had reason too but he seemed to constantly push her to the limit whenever he was near.

"I think it does. You see if your grades start to fall because your too busy swooning over some simple minded teenage boy then I would be forced to have to send you home packing." He winked at her with a smirky grin.

"What happened to never going to let me go?" Elena laughed bitterly. He had warned her before that he had no intentions of letting her run back home.

"Well, I won't let you run away from me but it's an entirely different thing if I send you away." He answered as he walked past her and poured them both a drink.

"Mr. Salvatore you're an odd person. You have some serious control issues." Elena turn toward him as he put a glass in her hand.

"I do have some issues but trust me I have them all under control." He laughed at his own expense. Elena failed to find the humor in it. Something wasn't quite right with him and it scared her to the core. She really didn't have anyone to turn to for aid if he went all crazy all on her. This last thought made her skin crawl when it suddenly dawned on her that she was alone in his house with him.

"Drink." He ordered.

Elena frowned at the contents in her glass. What if he had plans on knocking her out and having his way with her? Who would believe her? Who would listen to her? No one, she knew no one really who could help her here. She was totally at a loss and he knew it.

"It's not poisoned or drugged. Trust me I don't have to reduce myself to something that low in order to get what I want from a woman." He rolled his eyes as he drank his and nodded for her to do the same.

Elena took a deep breathe and prayed he wasn't some psychotic man and she was walking into his trap. She took a small sip and was surprised to find it pleasing to her taste buds but it burned once it went down.

"Argh..." Elena coughed slightly. Damon laughed softly.

"It's rough going down."

"Definitely. What is this?"

"It's brandy. It helps warm up the blood." Damon remarked with a sinister smile.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Damon led them to the dining room.

Elena was impressed with the decadent dining room and the tasty choices of food that was displayed across the massive dining room table.

"Sit." Damon pointed to a chair for her.

"Let me serve you." He whispered in her ear as he reached around her to grab her plate. Elena decided to allow him his strangeness and chose her food while he prepared it on her plate.

Once her plate was filled and sitting in front of her he began to fix his own. Then he sat directly across from her while he nibble on his own food and watched her enjoy each bite of the fine cuisine he had prepared for her. He had a chef on hand for when he wanted to have a party or for his own personal dinner dates. Damon knew enough to cook well but he liked the flashiness of having a gourmet cook on his staff.

"Mmm...this is so good." Elena moaned as she began to gobble up everything.

Damon laughed inwardly at her appreciation of food. It was pleasing to see a girl who actually ate. Most of the women he joined up with acted like food was an enemy to their beautiful bodies.

"By the way I hope you like red wine." Damon poured her a glass and sat it next to her plate.

Elena's cheek flushed with excitement when he accidentally brush up against her.

"I do." Elena replied although she really didn't have any real preference on wine. She had not really been given the chance to taste it much. Her parents weren't big drinkers so they hardly had any alcohol in their home.

"Good. It helps thicken your blood." Damon's casual expression turned almost sinister for a brief second before he put back on the face he wanted her to see.

XXX

"Would you care for more?" Damon lifted up the wine bottle. He had already managed to pour her three glasses of it while they dine together. He was glad to see she had finally let her guard drop around him. Her smile was infectious. If she didn't look so damn much like Katherine he might have fallen in love with her. However, she was the very bargaining chip he needed to get his revenge on Katherine and the fact that they were identical physically made it hard on him to see her as anything more than the bitch she reminded him of.

It didn't stop him from desiring her but there was no way in hell he would let another possible Petrova's descendant crush his heart.

He been there, done that and wasn't about to go be a fool twice.

"Sure."

"Let's go to the living room." He took her hand and felt her trembled from his touch. His lips curled up in a knowing smile. He felt her wobble next to him. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to get her drunk.

She sat down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"I have to say dinner was wonderful and your ….well...not so bad." Elena giggled.

"Good to know." He laughed but his stomach burned with anticipation. He was going to take pleasure in tasting her sweet blood.

"Why are you being so nice to me? What's the price?" Elena' cocked an eye brow as she stared boldly at him.

Damon sat down next to her, his arm slid behind her and wrapping around her shoulder as he look deep into her eyes.

"Why must there be a price for kindness?"

"There is always a price. Plus I was informed you tend to seduce the girls you benefactor for." Elena licked her lips as her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and his lips. She found herself wondering if he kissed her again would it give her as much pleasure as it had before? She knew she was traveling down a path that could lead her into a world of heartache but she couldn't seem to stop herself from wanting him. There was something so freaking sensual about him. His eyes were sexy as hell, his smile was intoxicating, and the way his body look outlined beneath the clothing made you want to take them off to see what mystery lied beneath it.

"Do not believe everything you hear about me Elena." Damon stroked the side of her face as he drew closer to her. She blinked her eyes and felt her breathe literally stick in her throat when his mouth covered hers.

Her body instinctively turned toward him as her hands slid around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their bodies tingled and both of their pulses electrified as they kiss with urgency and passion. Both of them were surprisingly thrilled with their own reactions to the kiss. This kiss revealed to the both of them that they shared a mutual desire for one another.

Damon tried to hold back from doing what he wanted the most which was undress her and bury his cock between her creamy legs but he knew if he went too fast it would scare her.

His hands slid underneath her blouse, barely grazing across her silky skin while he deepen the kiss. A soft whimpered echoed in the quietness of the her mouth, he stared into her face in awe. His plan was foiled and he hated to think of himself losing yet another battle against Katherine. Elena, wasn't anything like he had imagined she would be. She was witty, sweet, and down right pure at heart. If or when he destroyed her to get his revenege on Katherine would he be able to live with himself afterwards?

"Mmmm...that was incredible." Elena whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to look into his face.

"It was definitely different." Damon agreed with a smirky but soft grin.

"This is wrong." Elena muttered with a dazed look in her eyes.

"If it is, then I enjoy doing the wrong thing." Damon's eyes glowed and for a brief millisecond Elena saw something dangerous and almost demonic in those sexy eyes that shook her to the core.

"I'm so sorry but I have to do it." Damon said ruggedly as he yank her neck to the side and sank his sharp fangs into her neck.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.

Rating: Mature Audience/R-there will be some sexual scenes and language in the story.

Pre-readers: LuvinJ/Mist

A/N: I'm so excited you guys are enjoying the story and reviews are starting to trickle in. Thank you sooo much! It means so much to me to know someone out there is enjoying my imagination. xoxo

Song Inspiration:

Chapter 4:

Rolling over onto her stomach she felt exhausted and didn't want to wake up despite the stream of sunlight that had spilled in through her window. It seem to taunt her. Reminding her that she was being lazy. Elena normally did not sleep away the morning. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall across from her.

Blinking her eyes she tried to remember how she had gotten to her room and in her bed. The last thing she could remember was sitting in Damon's living room sharing a passionate kiss with him. Her heart skipped erratically as her body ached for another kiss. It had been one of the most extraordinary moments of her life so far. She turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were growing warm as she replayed the scene in her mind. Her body grew tingling and her stomach fluttered with small butterflies.

Her benefactor was mysterious, dangerous and sexually adapt. Closing her eyes she tried to see what happen after the kiss? Nothing. Her mind was blank. Why couldn't she remember what came next? A strange feeling nibble at the back of her mind that something important happened but she could not find the memory.

"Arrgghh." Elena moaned with frustration.

She just hoped that she did not do anything stupid. She wondered if she had drank too much wine and perhaps she had passed out from it. She felt suddenly so inexperienced and immature if that had been the case.

The buzzing her phone next to the bed brought her out of her thoughts. Sitting up she reached over and pick up the phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. when she answered.

"Hello." Her voice was still deep with sleep.

"Elena!" Bonnie's voice screeched.

"Bonnie! Oh my God! I thought you hated me." Elena became more alert at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Why would I hate you? Look, I did not appreciate the lack of notice before you took off on us but I get why you needed the change. However, I had a bad dream and just needed to check on you." Bonnie sighed with relief hearing Elena's voice helped her fight off the fears she had been struggling with since she woke up this morning in a pool of sweat.

"What's wrong?" Elena laughed nervously. Bonnie had a strange sense of things. She had warned Elena a few days before the accident that something tragic was about to happen and someone closed to Bonnie was going to suffer. At first she had just laughed at her friend who had stared at her with a far away look, before she too crack up laughing. A few weeks after the accident it had occurred to Elena that maybe Bonnie had somehow seen into the future. When she spoke to her about it she had acted like she had no recollection of the conversation they had shared. Elena dropped it and blamed it on the medications but later on she began to go back in their childhood and remembered a few other eery situations where Bonnie had somehow known other things too.

They had never put much stock in it. Elena just thought that Bonnie had good instincts, nothing else. Now she wondered if perhaps her friend had a special gift that she wasn't even aware of just yet.

"I don't know. I mean the dream was so real. It was like I was in the room with you." Bonnie's voice wavered.

"What room? Tell me Bonnie what you saw, please." Elena gulped hard.

"Look, it was probably just a dream. I stayed up late last night, eating nachos and watching a scary movie. I mean, of course it was just a nightmare but the vividness of it made me literally wake up sweating and nearly screaming out loud."

"What happen in the dream Bonnie!" Elena cried out forcefully.

"Sorry. You were in a room with a guy. I couldn't really see his face. He was ...well...you two were having sex." Bonnie paused for a second trying to block the sexual scene she seen unfold before her eyes. It had been pretty awkward. No one wanted to watch their friend having sex in front of them.

"Then the room grew dark. Like really dark and then suddenly a light appeared and you were now chained up to a wall. There were these things around you. They were bad things. I couldn't tell you what they were exactly but they made me feel sick to my stomach. They wanted you dead. They wanted your blood. I heard this voice tell you that you still had a choice to live or die but first you would have to die and be reborn." Bonnie's hand trembled as her mind replayed the dream.

"Okay, you definitely had a nightmare. None of this makes sense." Elena laughed nervously.

"I know right. Then I saw your blood being spilled out onto the floor and those things were licking it up. It was scary as hell Elena." Bonnie shook her head pushing the nightmare scenes back. She didn't want to think about them anymore. They made her blood run cold.

"It's good to hear from you even if you nearly gave me a heart attack." Elena sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might need some space. Caroline acts like you never even existed. She has been strange ever since you left." Bonnie still didn't understand what was going on in her other friend's head these days.

"Maybe it's her way of coping. I mean, I did just abandon you guys. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Look, the way I see it you have gone through hell and back. If you need a break from this town I for one don't blame you. Just come home soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too Bonnie. I really do." Elena smiled for the first time in what felt like a long time. A small part of her old self was happy to hear from her friend and remind her that she still had a place to go home too when she grew tired of this new life of hers.

They talked for several more minutes about her new school and then she mentioned her benefactor who made it all possible and that was when Bonnie really grew fascinated with her new life.

"Damon Salvatore. Uh. That's strange we had a new kid enroll here by the name of Stefan Salvatore. I wonder if there is a connection?" Bonnie thought out loud.

"Maybe but I doubt it." Elena shrugged her shoulders as she crawled out of the bed and went to her vanity table to reach for her brush. She caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and she noticed she looked paler than usual. Yanking the brush through her knotted hair she dropped her brush and nearly lost her breathe when she saw the mark on her neck.

"Hey what happened to you? I lost you?" Bonnie called out into Elena's ear.

Elena reached up and touch the mark. It did not hurt but she had no explanation for it. Leaning in closer to the mirror she tried to get a better view of it. It was two small punctures. How odd? Had she been bitten by something while she slept?

"Elena! Are you okay?" Bonnie ask.

Elena was panting heavily as she tried to find a reason for the strange markings on her neck. Her mind had no possible explanation. She glanced back at her bed and saw nothing that would explain being bitten.

"Uh...I...yeah. I just haven't had breakfast yet." Elena mumbled.

"Oh. Well go eat and I will call you soon. I promise. Just be careful. Okay." Bonnie's voice warned her.

"Sure." Elena nodded her head as she stared at her image in the mirror.

"Okay. Bye." Bonnie hung up. Elena sat her phone down and continue to look at herself for several minutes trying to recall how it happened or what had done this to her?

Feeling scared and confused she ran her hands through her hair and decided today she would need to keep her hair down. She didn't want anyone to see it. She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling that no one should see it.

Her stomach growled furiously reminding her that she did need to eat something and soon. Shaking her fears and confusion away she walked into her closet and picked out something to wear before she made her way to the dining room for a quick brunch.

XXX

Damon stared at the picture he held in his hand and wished he could find the strength to burn it or throw it away but he couldn't. Katherine's face stared back at him with a flirty smile. She always had away of smiling at him that made him feel like a love sick pup. He hated the power she held over him. Even back then before she had changed him he knew she was dangerous and the way she made him feel was even more dangerous. However, he didn't resist her. Even when he had the choice he followed her. He thought she was the one. His soul mate. The woman who could match him in every way. How sad it was to learn later she far ceded nothing he could imagine. She was powerful in every way. She was clever, manipulative, beautiful, and down right evil.

She would have made the perfect daughter to Satan. He learned a lot from her deceit. He knew now that her powers laid in her beauty and charm. If he could manage to not want her he might still have a fighting chance of destroying her the way she had destroyed him.

He found himself remembering last night. His first attempt at seducing Elena. It had not proceeded in the fashion he had desired. Once he tasted her lips he had been sucked into desire. He managed to resist taking her body completely but not before he got a taste of her blood. It was an ambrosia. She tasted like a sunshine and vanilla. Her blood had been smooth and rich running down his throat. It was more than good it was explicitly sensual. He nearly lost his control and drain her.

Lucky for her a small voice reminded him that he had bigger plans for Elena. She could not be just a mere feast to his hunger. He had pulled away and looked into her drowsy eyes and heard her whimper. Had he hurt her or was it desire she felt?

Laying her back on the couch he had whispered softly to her that she wouldn't remember anything but the kiss they shared and that no one should see the mark on her neck. She had nodded her head in agreement.

He knew it would be smart to take her back to her room but when he saw the cleavage that was exposed to his view he knew he had to have a taste of her body. He smelt her desire. She wanted it. She wanted his touch. This knowledge through his hormones into over drive.

Peeling away her blouse and bra he looked upon her breast and worship the sight of them. Licking his lips before lavishing both harden pebbles with his tongue. She cried out as he went back and forth between her breast. Cupping them in hands he kneaded and sucked on them until he smelt the faint scent of her orgasm. Her pelvis ground against his. The friction between them was so intoxicating. He wasn't big on teenage foreplay but it seem to have an appeal for him with her.

He found himself wanting to go slowly with her. He knew he could take her then. He knew if he ask her to open her legs to him she would have gladly performed the task. Yet, something inside of him resisted. A small voice in the back of his head wanted him to take his time seducing her. When he did fuck her, he wanted her to beg him for it and not be compelled at the moment. He wanted her to ask him while under her own free will. The victory would be so much sweeter in the end.

"You want me?" Damon had spoken softly to her while staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She pleaded as her hands rotated up and down his backside.

"You can't have me yet Elena. Soon." He kiss the tip of her nose before crawling off of her. She laid there with her upper half exposed staring at him with a deep longing.

"Get dressed Elena. I need to take you home." He ordered.

Elena did as she was asked. When she stood up and was dressed he saw her eyes had misted over.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I need...I've never...I want too." Elena was trying to find the right words to tell him she was still a virgin but she wanted to be with him.

Damon snatch up the glass of brandy he had refilled and swallowed it down hard. His throat burned and his stomach felt the fire of the liquid as it soaked into it.

"Are you a virgin Elena?" Damon spoke softly.

"Yes." Elena shook her head while her cheeks began to blush.

"This should be interesting." He gave her a crooked smile.

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I want you when I know you are wrong for me?" She looked at him with a dazed look.

Damon wondered if she was starting to come out of the compulsion he had put her under. Normally it should have lasted until he put a stop to it.

"How am I wrong for YOU?" He asked hatefully. She was starting to remind him of Katherine. Katherine had told him that although she adored him and loved him in her own way he wasn't the man she dreamed of to be by her side. No, that place went to his little brother Stefan. The irony was Stefan did not care to be with her. He would rather find solace in the arms of a human and take blood from animals. He went against his very own nature.

"You don't love me. You don't care about me."

Elena's word shook him to the core. It was true. He didn't love her. He would never love anyone again.

"Let's go." Damon scooped her up in his arms and took her back to her room where he safely put her in her bed. When he reach the door he heard her ask him one final thing.

"Will you hurt me again?" She asked as she snuggled underneath the covers.

He pondered the question for a few moments before he turn to her and answered her as honestly he could.

"I will." He looked at her briefly and saw the tears had filled her eyes. He knew that on a conscious level she knew he was dangerous and it scared her.

"When you wake up you won't remember this." He promised. Then left the room.

Damon checked his watch. He needed to go to her room and make sure she was still clueless about him and to assure himself that although she was an innocent victim in his plot of revenge she a necessary means to win. She was simply a mere casualty of war.

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it._

_Rating: Mature Audience/R-there will be some sexual scenes and language in the story._

_Pre-readers: LuvinJ/Mist_

_A/N: I'm so excited you guys are enjoying the story and reviews are starting to trickle in. Thank you sooo much! It means so much to me to know someone out there is enjoying my imagination. xoxo_

_Song Inspiration: Dance On Our Graves by Paper Route_

Will You Catch Me Then: Chapter 5:

Elena finished her brunch and headed outside for some well needed sunlight. She couldn't shake this feeling of coldness. The marks on her neck still had her in a state of mild panic. Opening the front door, she took one step out onto the porch when she saw Damon strolling up the pebbled pathway that led to the front porch. .

"Good morning." Damon called out to her with a big wolfish grin across his face.

Elena felt her stomach suck in and her heart flutter nervously from the sight of him.

"Good morning." Elena managed to form the words despite the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Where are you off too?" He ask casually although his eyes were studying her closely.

"I thought I would go for a walk and explore the grounds more. It's such a beautiful day." Elena answered, her hand reaching up to touch the mark, unconsciously.

"I agree it's definitely one of our better days. Do you mind if I join you?" Damon bent his arm, inviting her to take it. Elena chuckled inwardly at how he acted like one of those Southern gentlemen you saw in old movies like "Gone With The Wind".

Taking it she walked by his side but keeping a safe distance between them. She couldn't explain it but she didn't think it was wise for their bodies to come in contact. His smile might have been disarming but his eyes openly showed the mischief that lied beneath his cool demeanor.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner at my home last night." Damon spoke elegantly and with a hint of flirtation that made Elena uncomfortable.

"Yes. It was very nice." Elena chewed on the side of her lip anxiously. She wished he would give her a hint about how their night ended without her having to directly ask him herself.

"Good. I don't often dine in and it was a nice treat." Damon commented.

"Oh." Elena frowned wondering where he might dine in a town as small as this one. Damon carried himself as a man with refine taste and she just had a hard time seeing him driving through a McDonald's drive-thru.

"How did you sleep last night?" He continued to ask questions.

"Good. I slept in late. I think I might have had too much wine." She hoped this might give him a sign she was unaware of much of anything that happened last night.

"You seem to enjoy it. I won't be giving you any hard liquor anytime soon. I think wine is your limit." Damon chuckled.

"Did I ...I mean...did I fall asleep at your place?" Elena's gave him a discombobulated look.

"Are you kidding me? You were singing and doing cheers for me. I had to force you to go home." He lied.

Elena's face turn a strong shade of red.

"I'm kidding. No, you just got sleepy and ask if I could take you home, which I did." He laugh at her look of shock that turned into relief.

"That's not funny." Elena playfully smacked his upper arm.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Damon replied with a crooked grin.

They walked up to a pond surrounded by large mossy covered trees.

"This is lovely." Elena whispered in awe. It was a perfect scene for a painting. She got a freakish feeling she had been her before, maybe in another lifetime.

"It's serene." Damon answered without her shared enthusiasm.

"It's romantic." Elena spoke the words before she could stop herself.

"Ahhh...I suppose from a teenage girls perspective it is." Damon teased as his eyes cast over the scene trying to find the pleasure she seem to find in it. He had to admit it was definitely peaceful but unlike her he knew that when nighttime fell on this scene it held a different feeling. Things always look differently at night. He once lived in the darkness and he hated how cold and dead he had felt through those depressing years of his life.

"You're not a romantic?" Elena looked disappointingly at him.

"Nope. I know there is no such thing as true love in the forever sense of the word." Damon snickered.

"That's sad. I would like to think there is someone out there waiting for me to come into his life. It's depressing to think I was created for no one." Elena thought out loud.

"Oh honey a girl like you will find many men fighting for a chance to stand by your side." Damon bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying too much. He knew that Elena's destiny was set the moment she was born with the face of Katherine. She would find herself surrounded by people who would want her blood or her death just because of the resemblance and possible birth relation to Katherine. The woman had made several enemies over her many lifetimes on earth.

"Whatever!" Elena rolled her eyes but her lips curled up into a hopeful smile.

"I guess you can't see what I see." Damon was shocked by his outburst. He didn't want to give her too much encouragement. He knew how vain Katherine was and to find himself stuck with two identical women with the same attitude would be disastrous to say the least.

"What do you mean?" Elena pulled her arm away from him and turn to face him.

"You are ...well..." Damon coughed nervously as he chose his words wisely.

"You are a beautiful young woman with a big heart. Once your grown you will probably become a striking woman with a smart head on her," he tapped the tip of her nose.

"Oh." Elena wasn't sure how to take his compliment. On one hand it felt like he was genuinely saying she was attractive but on the other hand his small gesture made her feel as if she was a young child he was doting on.

She didn't understand why but she suddenly wanted him to see her more as a woman and less as a young girl.

"I guess a guy as old and experienced as you have met many remarkably beautiful women." Elena teased back.

"Ouch! Are you calling me old or a man whore?" Damon laughed while placing his hand over his chest as if she had bruised his heart.

"Both." Elena's eyes sparkled playfully.

"You think you know me, don't you? Trust me darling you don't know the first real thing about me." Damon gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head upward as he drew closer to her. His eyes burning into hers.

"Then tell me more about you." Elena's tongue darted out moistening her lips excitedly as his mouth drew closer.

"If I told you too much you might not like me anymore." Damon's eyes blazed with a frightening gleam that made Elena's legs feel weak at the knees.

"I don't believe that." Elena's voice was also weak as her lips parted a moment before his mouth covered hers.

The kiss was filled with heat, danger and excitement. Elena never wanted it to stop. Twice now the man had proven that a kiss from him made her feel like she wanted to die in his arms. He was unlike anything she had encountered and she wanted more.

His hands circled around her throat, holding it tightly to keep her from moving away as his tongue delve deeper into her mouth. The taste of him made her feel as intoxicated as the wine had last night. Her hands seized his wrists, trying to keep her balance while the dizziness consumed her.

The sound of laughter not too far away from where they stood in the shadows of the over hanging trees brought them both back to reality. She was an underage student and he was a grown man placed as her benefactor. There could be legal factors that could create a heap of drama for them if they were seen in public kissing.

Damon broke away first. His hands remained lock around her throat as he locked eyes with her for a few moments. Elena dropped her hands to her side first and he followed her.

Damon turned away first, looking off deep in thought while Elena glanced nervously around to see if they might have been seen by any bystanders who had been walking on the same path they had taken. She couldn't make out anyone but heard the sounds of voices up ahead of them. Her body tingled, her skin burned with need and more than anything she had wished they were back at his house when they shared that kiss. She had a gut wrenching feeling if they had more privacy he wouldn't have stopped so soon.

Covering her face with her hands she took a few deep breathes trying to find her composure.

When she removed her hands she saw Damon turned back around facing her. His smile was friendly but his eyes still had the gleam of desire in them as he tried to make conversation to remove the awkwardness between them.

"So how does this town compare to Mystic Falls? Do you like the school better?" Damon licked his lips, tasting the remains of her kiss on them. His blood boiled and his sexual drive kicked back into overdrive. He was a man of control so he knew how to fight back his urges when it was required.

"It's pretty much the same except I don't really know anyone here." Elena replied, her fingers touching her lips where his kiss had left them slightly swollen.

Damon walked ahead of her, Elena took his lead and followed him back into the sunlit area where they no longer had the privacy before.

"The education part is pretty much the same except this school has a thing for papers." Elena grimaced. She enjoyed writing but the papers the professors were requesting had boring topics attached to them.

"What about friends? Have you made any yet?" Damon continued to keep his face and eyes forward. He was afraid if he look into her eyes he might loose the last ounce of control that he was holding onto to keep her safely at arms reach.

"Not really. I mean there is a few people kind enough to talk to me but nothing like the ones I left behind." Elena's voice sobered up as she thought about her earlier conversation with Bonnie.

"You haven't been here long enough to make life long friends." Damon commented.

"I know, it's just that my old friends knew me so well that it was just easier to be around them." Elena shrugged her shoulders casually.

Damon turned side ways and studied her face closely and noted that she was already starting to sound a bit homesick. He wasn't ready for her to return home. He still had much to teach and do with her before he would allow her to return home, if ever.

"Have you tried contacting your old friends?"

"I emailed them and for awhile no one responded until this morning. Bonnie called and woke me up. I had forgotten how good her voice made me feel." Elena answered.

"Oh. Why did Bonnie suddenly call you today?" Damon was curious to why this friend hadn't really work under his compelling stare. She seem to carry some form of magic in her blood. He had come across enough witches his lifetime to pick up the hint of their power.

"She had this scary dream about me and wanted to check on me."

"Scary uh?" Damon frowned wondering if this Bonnie girl had the gift of sight.

"Yeah, she saw me doing strange things with a stranger and something about blood pouring out of me and these dark things licking it." Elena's nose scrunched up with a disgusted look.

"That sounds ridiculous more than scary." Damon rolled his eyes with an unimpressed expression but inwardly he wondered just how much this Bonnie had seen and was it possible she saw something in Elena's future. He was starting to think that a trip back to Mystic Falls might be needed.

"I know. haha." Elena laughed.

"Oh and when I told her that you were my benefactor she told me that a guy joined our school with the same last name of yours? Do you have relatives that live in Mystic Falls now?" Elena continued.

"That's odd. I mean, I have a little brother who has one last year of school. He didn't mention that he was planning to move back to Mystic Falls." Damon hoped he sounded clueless to the truth behind Stefan's sudden appearance in her hometown.

"Move back? You're from Mystic Falls? I've never heard of your family there before?" Elena looked doubtful at the authenticity of his tale.

"We have an uncle that still resides there. Our ancestors moved to Mystic Falls in the late seventeen hundreds." Damon answered. This much was true.

"How odd? Funny how he would show up there after I move here and met you. Small world, uh?" Elena grazed her lower lip with her front teeth as he looked suspiciously at him.

"I guess it's odd or just mere coincidence." Damon didn't want her to read much into it. Damn Stefan always had an away of ruining his life any chance he got.

"What about your parents?" Elena found herself realizing she really didn't know much about him personally.

"They died a long time ago." Damon's smile slipped away as his eye clouded over with pain.

"I'm sorry." Elena was filled with dread. She knew from her own experience how awkward it was to make that announcement. Her parents death was still so fresh to her and having to say it out loud only brought back the memories of the sadness that she was trying to escape.

"It's okay. Let's head back.I think it's almost time for lunch and I'm sure your famished." Damon gave her his arm again. Elena took it happily as he led her back to the house. They remain silent until they reach the porch.

"Have a good day and if I have time maybe tomorrow we could take a trip into town." Damon offered her.

"That would be nice. Thank you Damon." Elena's face glowed as she recalled the passionate kiss they shared and the thought of being alone with him again only heightened her desire to share another kiss with him.

"Your welcome Elena." Lifting her hand his lips brush against the back of her knuckles with the softness that reminded her of a feather.

Damon turned on his heels and walked away, leaving her watching his backside and hoping that he kept his word and came calling on her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Elena slept peacefully that night but when she woke up the following morning she found something that was very disturbing. Lying on her pillow was an unsigned note warning her that any kind of relationship with Mr. Salvatore would end up drastically for her. Running to her door she was shock to discover it was still locked. Who could have gotten in her room? Why would they leave her a warning like this? Her hand went to her neck, rubbing the soreness that reminded her that she had forgotten to ask Damon about the bite marks on their outing the day before.

Chewing on her lower lip she tip toed to her closet opening it to check for a possible intruder but found nothing unusual in it. She moved onto the bathroom and once again she came up with zilch. No clues to who or how they had snuck into her room.

Feeling uneasy she pick up her phone and dialed Damon's house number first. It was nine o'clock in the morning and she hoped she would be able to catch him before he left out for the day. She assumed a man like him had work to do when he wasn't entertaining her. She received his voicemail. Hanging up the phone she walked over to her window, pulling back the white cotton curtain she glanced outside. The sky was a light shade of gray. There was a dark cloud hanging over the estate. She knew these were signs of an approaching storm.

Rubbing her upper arms where goose bumps still lied she debated on trying to contact him through is cell phone. She didn't want to sound like a chicken but this wasn't normal. People don't normally go out of their way to sneak into some one's room to leave notes like this.

She tried to think of anyone she had met that might be holding a grudge against her. She really hadn't made any enemies that she knew of. She also hadn't really made any friends either.

Her phone rang in her hand causing her to drop it like it was a hot potato. Bending her knees she pick it up, turning it over in her hand she was relieved and to see Damon's number on the screen.

"Hello." She put the phone up against her ear and push her hair back behind her ear so she could hear better.

"Hey sunshine. How are you today?" His voice held a seductive tone with a mixture of southern drawl that made her stomach twist like a pretzel. The man ooze charm and she was enjoying every ounce of it.

"Not so good." Elena felt like she could trust him with this. If he didn't know what to do then maybe he could help her find someone at school that could maybe change her lock on her doors and windows. Although if someone had climbed through her window they would have had a hard time doing so. She was on a high floor and there was nothing anyone could have used to hold onto.

"What's wrong?" Damon ask with genuine concern.

"It's probably nothing but I found a strange note on my pillow when I woke up this morning." Elena chewed nervously on the corner of her lip.

"Did you forget to lock your door last night?"

"No. In fact I checked it when I got up and it was still locked from the inside."

"Odd. What did the note say?"

"It warned me to stay away from you, honestly." Elena threw it out there. She had to be honest with him. Something deep within her knew that she could trust him and above all else he made her feel safe. Safe in away she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You got to be kidding me?" Damon laughed nervously.

"Nope. It said things would end badly for me if I continued to hang around you." Elena explained further.

Elena waited patiently for a response from him. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"So who would do this? How did they get in my room?"

"I honestly had no clue Elena." Damon sighed.

"Oh." Elena had hoped he would have some answers.

"Should I tell the dean about this?"

"No. I think we should keep it quiet for now. Maybe it was just a prank. I will look into it but for now how about you get dressed and I will take you for some breakfast." His tone lighten up and ultimately it lighten up her spirits also. She needed to get out of her room, today of all days.

"Sure. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Elena hung up the phone and raced to her closet to grab some fresh clothes. Brushing her hair and putting a little make up on she felt a little less scared when she look at her reflection in the mirror and noticed how pink her cheeks were today. Talking to Damon made her feel alive and carefree. He helped her forget about her past and the real reason she had came.

A knock on her door alerted her that Damon had arrived to take her out. Opening the door she saw that she was mistaken. It wasn't Damon. It was Vanessa. Elena had made it her purpose to stay far away from the spoiled rich brat. She couldn't come up with one reasonable excuse for Vanessa's unexpected visit to her room.

"Hi." Elena stood in the doorway, not bothering to invite her in.

"Hey. So a bunch of us was thinking about having a get together later tonight in my room. I thought you might want to join us." Vanessa announced proudly.

"Why?" Elena frown at her.

"Umm...cause I thought you might want to meet people." Vanessa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No, I mean what's going on later in your room." Elena ask.

"Oh, we are just bored. It looks like a horrible thunderstorm will be in the area most of the day and maybe into the night. So do you want to join us or not?" Vanessa looked at her well manicured hand.

"Maybe. Not sure when I will get back." Elena answered.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa suddenly looked less bored with their conversation.

"I'm...uh..." Elena wasn't sure if she should reveal to Vanessa that she had plans to spend time with her sponsor, especially after she had hinted that Damon often seduced the girls he funded to go to school here.

"She is spending the day with me." Damon appeared behind Vanessa causing both girls to inhale with surprise.

"Oh." Vanessa took a steady step away from the door frame, looking between Elena and Damon with a suspicious smile.

"I will stop by if I have time." Elena hoped Vanessa would take the clue and leave.

"Cool." Vanessa smiled nervously at Damon before taking off down the hall.

"Are you ready?" Damon gave her a full look over before his eyes went back to hers. She caught the sparkle of mischief shining in his dreamy blue eyes.

"Yeah." Elena raced over to her desk, grabbing her room key and purse. Locking the door behind her she followed Damon out of the house and outside where he had a car waiting for them.

"What are the plans for today?" Elena ask curiously as he opened her door for her. Slipping inside she look up at him with a big grin on her face.

"You will see when we get there." He wink at her before shutting the door.

A minute later they were driving away from school and off to some place where Elena hoped she would be able to forget about the scary note and the warning that made her wonder if someone was watching her.

XXX

Stefan caught Bonnie looking at him with curious eyes. Although they had barely spoken to one another he had picked up on something special about Bonnie. He knew she wasn't a vampire but she wasn't purely human either.

There was a big crowd today at the crowd. Stefan kept his ears open for any type of conversation that might give him a clue to Elena's where abouts. He had come up empty handed when he looked into the private schools in England. He knew it was a long shot from the start. Damon hated England. He said the weather was just depressing.

Stefan sat up in his seat when he caught sight of Caroline and Matt approaching Bonnie's table. He knew these three made Elena's circle of close friends. He also knew that Elena had shared a history with Matt before the sudden death of her parents.

He suspected that Damon had compelled them to think that Elena's departure made perfect sense and gave them the feeling she was safe and happy. He feared for Elena. Damon was out for revenge. He hated what had been forced on him. First Katherine had lied to him about her feelings and then Stefan had twisted his arm until he agreed to join him as a vampire. Two people he had loved and trusted had turned his life upside down.

Of the two of them he would have expected Damon to enjoy the carefree life of being a vampire more than Stefan had. It seemed Damon wasn't happy for too long. When he discovered that Katherine had ran away from them and never wanted to see him, lets just say it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Damon went berserk. He took innocent lives with relish. He lost his humanity and threw out all moral reasoning.

Stefan wasn't a saint either. He did some pretty screwed up and heinous things also. However, he had been lucky enough to come across someone who helped him see that he didn't have to be the monster that he saw in the mirror. Lexi had taken him in and showed him a whole different side of the dark world he had been wandering lost in.

"She told me that her sponsor's name is Salvatore. Don't you think that's wierd. I mean the new guys last name is Salvatore. It's not exactly a common name." Bonnie's voice shook nervously as she look between her two friends.

A sudden jolt of surprise and relief shot through Stefan. Finally, he was getting something he could use to help him locate and rescue Elena before Damon did something stupid and reckless.

"Okay, first of all Elena wanted to leave us. She is a big girl Bonnie. Let her go live out her life and be happy for her. I can't blame her for wanting to leave here." Caroline snorted and casted her eyes around the crowded room with a distasteful smile.

"I know she wanted to leave but something doesn't feel right. I mean..." Bonnie chewed on her lower lip and look directly at Matt, hoping he might understand what she was feeling with out having to share too much information to either of them. She knew they thought she was crazy for believing in her dreams.

"I get it. Your worried about her. It's the first time Elena has ever left us this long. But you did say you talked to her and she sounded good. I think we should give her some more time before we try to talk her into coming home ." Matt reminded them they were Elena's closest friends and they would always be there for her.

"Your right." Bonnie exhaled.

"Good. Now let's go to Tyler's party. This is lame." Caroline once again look at the people that surrounded them with a snobbish smile.

"Okay." Bonnie stood up and then turn her head and stared straight at Stefan who was looking directly at her. He didn't bother to pretend that he hadn't been watching them. Why would he? He knew they were just as curious about him as he was about them.

"Give me a second." Bonnie walked away from the table and went directly to Stefan's table.

Stefan gave her his sweetest smile when she approached.

"Hi." Stefan spoke first.

Bonnie's eyes brows burrowed together as she studied him closely.

"Hi. I'm sorry if this sounds rude but do you have other family than your Uncle?" Bonnie ask.

Stefan was there under the rouge he was visiting his Uncle for awhile.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"Mmm...would you like to go to a party with us?" Bonnie ask politely.

Stefan look past her to see Caroline and Matt watching their interaction.

"Sure." Stefan stood up and followed Bonnie and her friends out of the grill and out to a party where he suspected both of them were going to fish for answers about Elena's new life.

**XXX**

Jessica had watched as Damon and Elena left the property together. She knew what to do next and although she hated to hurt anyone, especially someone who looked just like her mistress, she would do what she was told.

Sneaking back into the house she unlock Elena's bedroom door with the spare key she stolen from the Dean's office. Stepping into the room she was pleased to see the note she had left the night before laying on Elena's bed. She knew Elena had found it and had called Damon for answers.

This was the first step in order to make Elena question who Damon Salvatore really was and how he could possibly be a threat to her.

Lifting the mattress up like it was a feather Jessica placed the amulet carefully down and then released the mattress carefully. Everything had to look like it did when Elena left.

Her curious nature got the better of her and she began to explore the rest of the room. She disliked Elena's wardrobe. Unlike her mistress the girl like to dress very casual. Picking up the perfume bottles she sprayed some on her neck and found the scents were heavy with vanilla and lavender.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall she hid behind the door making sure no one heard any sounds coming from Elena's room. Once she knew that the hallway was cleared she snuck back out and lock the door behind her.

When she reached the tree lines that laid behind the house she pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call.

"It's done. I planted it just like you ask of me." Jessica stated.

"Good. Now we will see how she will feel about Mr. Salvatore once she learns what he really is." A female voice replied.

Jessica hung up the phone and raced back to the safety of her home and where she knew her mistress would reward her handsomely for being such a good little vampire.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my version of VD.

WYCMT Chapter 7:

Damon took Elena to an art museum and then they went to the park and shared a picnic. Damon enjoyed listening to Elena talk. Her voice was soft like velvet to his ears. It was moments like this that he barely remembered her relation to Katherine. Elena was genuine with her reactions and thoughts. She didn't try to be someone she wasn't.

"Would you like some more strawberries?" Damon asked, handing her a plate filled with chocolate strawberries.

"No. I've had too many." Elena covered her stomach with her hand, showing she was too full to eat any more.

"It looks like this weather is trying to figure out if it wants to rain or not." Damon commented as he look up at the gray sky. It had been cool and gray all day.

"We should probably head back. Vanessa did mention we would be experiencing a thunderstorm by this evening." Elena warned him.

"I have one more place to take you. Come on." Damon helped her up on her feet and took her to his car.

A half an hour later they arrived at a ranch house. Damon opened the door for her.

"Why are we here exactly?" Elena ask with a curious glance at their surroundings.

"I read that you like to ride horses." Damon commented as he led them to the stables.

"Yeah, but I only rode a couple of times." Elena screeched.

"Are you scared?" Damon flashed her a challenging smile.

"No. I just...well...a little." Elena chuckled.

"Come on. I will keep you safe." Damon prepared two horses and then helped her up before leading his horse and hers out.

"See. Easy." Damon turned his head and saw she was nervous.

"Relax Elena. Horses can pick up your mood." Damon warned her.

"Shit." Elena mumbled under her breathe.

Damon laughed and then gave his horse a small kick to make it move.

Elena giggled excitedly following his lead.

A hour later they began to feel the first drops of rain.

"Hurry. Let's head back." Damon shouted at the same time a sound of thunder came crashing around them.

Elena nudged her horse to keep up with Damon's. Once they made it safely into the stable they were both wet as sewer rats.

"Damn. I'm soaked." Damon shook his head, shaking water on her.

"I'm freezing." Elena covered her chest with her arms.

"Come on let's run to the house." Damon wrapped his arm around her and they raced to the house.

Damon pulled out his keys and unlock the door.

"Who lives here exactly?" Elena ask.

"I own it." Damon answered when he reached the fireplace. Kneeling down he prepared them a fire.

"How many homes do you own?" Elena sat down on the couch that sat in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know. A few." Damon laughed.

"What do you do exactly? Do you even work?"

"I inherited a lot of money and yes, I do work. I make investments and such but I refuse to keep 9 to 5 hours." Damon pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"Oh." Elena trembled.

Damon saw the discomfort she was hiding from him.

"Let me get you something dry to wear." Damon walked into his room and a few minutes later came back with a big fluffy white robe for her.

"It's not much but I can take your clothes and put them in the dryer." He offered.

She noticed he had changed his clothes before returning to her.

"Where is the room so I can get these off?" Elena gulped hard.

Damon led her to the room and flip the light switch for her. It took her a few minutes to peel the wet clothes off of her. Handing them to him she wrapped the robe tightly around her and sat back in front of the fire.

"Here." Damon returned with a glass filled with an amber liquid.

"What is this?"

"Something that will make your insides warm real fast." He sat down next to her crossing his legs.

Elena sniffed it, her nose curled up with disgust.

"Trust me, drink it." Damon winked at her.

Elena took a small drink and began to cough.

"Wow! That is strong." Elena swallowed, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"But you feel warm, don't you." Damon rubbed her upper arm.

"I do." Elena took another small sip and was able to handle it better. Sitting her glass down she put her hands up, palms toward the fire.

"What are you doing?" Elena whimpered when she felt Damon come up behind her, sitting with his legs cradling her. His chest grazed her backside. Turning her head she look up into his eyes. His arms came around her, pull her hands down into her lap and holding them hostage while he whispered in her ear.

"I'm getting warm." He said. His breathe on her ear left her tingling and her blood racing.

"You couldn't just sit by me?" Elena cocked an eye brow.

"That wouldn't be fun." Damon replied.

"And this is?" Elena frown at him.

"It can be." Damon's voice dropped into a heavy sensual tone that sent goose bumps up her spine.

She was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damon asked. Pulling her closer to him, he could feel his member press up against her back. He knew she felt it too when he heard her suck in her breathe. A mischievous smile spread across his face. Licking the tip of her ear he felt her body jerk in surprise and pleasure. He could smell the familiar scent that alerted him that she was more aroused than afraid.

"No." Elena gulped hard.

"Good. Cause I have plans for your tongue." He stated with a boldness that sent sparks of excitement to spread all over.

"Oh." Elena licked her lips and look back up at him and before she could give herself time to think about what she was doing she kissed him. The kissed started out slow and sweet but then twisting her body so that she could wrap her arms around his neck she felt her courage rising. The kiss started a fire in the pit of her stomach that created a need in her that had been lying dormant for too long.

Damon was surprised by her boldness but enjoyed her take charge attitude. His hands reach down to her sides, holding onto her as she kissed him with such desire that he felt an unusual nervousness starting to creep up on him. She moaned into his mouth, sending his patience to an end. Climbing up on his knees he pulled away from her. Taking her hands in his, he turned and pulled her onto her knees facing him.

"You like to play with fire?" He asked curiously.

Elena saw a darkening of his eyes and sensed that he was struggling with whether or not he wanted to move things forward or pause before they reach a place that neither of them could stop.

"I want to burn." Elena responded with a raspy voice.

"It could hurt." Damon warned her, cocking an eye brow as he studying her closely. He wanted her. That was a given but he still had some concerns about how he might feel about her once he had taken her virtue and tasted her innocence. Could he still use her to aid him on his game of revenge? Was it possible to throw the lamb to the wolf when her purpose no longer suited him?

"No more than I've already been hurt." Elena's eyes showed a moment of sadness as she recalled all the pain she had endured in the past. Then it was gone. In it's place was passion. A hot roaring passion that pleaded with Damon to help ease the ache he had created.

"Then let me show you how good pain can feel." Damon leaned in and took control of her mouth. Their tongues warring over control as they enjoyed the taste of one another.

The warmth of her mouth made his heart jerk and his member to grow and harden. He was going to give her something she had ask of him. How could he deny her? Elena was looking for away to make the pain go away and he knew just how to help her with it.

Damon's hands unwrapped the robe, sliding inside to feel the smoothness and warmth of her flesh. Her stomach sucked in from his touch. Damon's hands reached her breasts and cupping them he used his thumbs to graze in a circular motion over her harden pebbles.

Elena suck in her breathe and then bit the tip of his tongue. A low but dangerous growl came out of Damon, where his hands had been were no suddenly replaced by his mouth as he went in between her breasts, tasting and nipping at them feverishly.

Elena's head drop back, her eyes rolled into her head as she savored the thrill of his hands and mouth on her body. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with a man whom she barely knew but from the day she met him, she had secretly desired him. She knew she was guilty of rushing into this but from the first kiss they shared she knew that eventually it would lead her here, in his arms and in his bed.

XXX

Stefan could tell Tyler didn't like how Bonnie had invited him along.

"So what's up with Bonnie and the new guy?" Tyler ask while getting him and Matt a fresh beer. They were standing a few feet away and with the music blaring neither of them thought he could possibly hear them.

"I don't know. She just ask him to join us. He seems cool enough." Matt shrugged his shoulders while taking the beer.

"He looks decent enough but what do we know about him?" Tyler watched Stefan and Bonnie talking out of the corner of his eye.

"Not much. He moved here from Europe, living with his Uncle, oh and he likes football but not big on basketball." Matt gave him all the information that was available to him.

"Great. Look how the girls seem to flock to him. He is going to hurt our play man." Tyler snickered.

Matt turn and look over at Stefan and watched as Caroline, Trudy and Melissa were barraging him with questions and giggles.

"It's not like you have anything to worry about. You're not famous for making lasting relationships." Matt joked.

"Ahah...funny." Tyler rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Seriously dude. When are you going to find the girl of your dreams." Matt knew that Tyler thought guys who gave up their class rings and lettermen jackets were pussies.

"Never. Besides look at how well that turn out for you." Tyler regretted the words the second they came fumbling out of his mouth. He knew Matt was still a bit blue about Elena's decision to break up and move off. Elena and Matt had connected instantly from first sight. Tyler would never understand how Matt could be happy with one girls attention. Granted, Elena was one of the most hot girls in school but there was plenty of others.

"I know." Matt pressed his lips together and looked awkwardly away.

"I'm sorry dude. I'm just saying that love doesn't always last" Tyler tried to apologize in his own way.

"I get it. Trust me. Come on let's go help Stefan out before they make him run for the hills." Matt laughed.

"How about a dance." Caroline purred.

"Umm...sure." Stefan followed her into the spacious living area where several couples were dancing already. He was relieved when the fast paced music suddenly switch to a slower tune. He wasn't up to date on the latest dance moves. Taking one of her hands and putting his other on her waist they swayed softly to the song.

"So, do you have something going on with Bonnie?" Caroline ask boldly.

"Uh? Umm...no." Stefan was surprised by her quick conclusion that he was trying to hook up with Bonnie. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He had no plans of getting mix up in a relationship with a human, especially not with a teenage female.

"Oh. I think she likes you. She doesn't usually ask guys to join us unless she is interested in them." Caroline warn him.

"I like her but not like that. I mean, I hardly know her." Stefan answered quickly.

"I'm going to warn you now if you hurt her you will have me and a few others to answer too." Caroline's words were venomous unlike her cheery smile she look up at him with.

Stefan was relieved when the song ended and he was able to get away from her brazen blonde. He walked back over to Bonnie's side. She gave him a tight grin and then took his hand and led him outside. Stefan wasn't sure what her plans were but he hoped like hell she wasn't thinking of trying to do something with him that he would have to reject.

"I'm sorry it's just so loud in there." Bonnie explained.

"Oh. It's much better." Stefan replied with a sincere smile.

"I know this sounds weird but my friend Elena recently moved away and apparently she has met this guy who has the last name as yours." Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, trying to decide how much to tell him. He was a stranger to them.

"Oh wow. That's cool. What's his name, maybe I know him." Stefan tried to play it cool. He didn't want to sound too eager. He sensed she was smart enough to pick up on it.

"David, no Don...no Damon." Bonnie watched as his face lit up when she mentioned the last name. She knew he had heard of him.

"I have to confess I'm shock. It's not everyday that I hear my older brother's name mention. We haven't seen each other in a few years. He keeps to himself and travels a lot. Where he is at the moment?" Stefan hoped he sounded surprised and casual enough not to set off any alarms in her head.

"Well, I can't really tell you that. I mean...Elena didn't tell me where exactly she is staying. I just know it's a private school here in the states." Bonnie's gut instincts warned her not to divulge too much information right away. She needed to learn more about Stefan Salvatore and his family, especially this older brother Damon.

"Why did she leave Mystic Falls?" Stefan knew to take the questioning slowly.

"Her parents died recently and she was having a hard time getting past it. She felt like everything here was a constant reminder." Bonnie's eyes soften and he saw the sadness shining through them as she thought of her friends heartache.

"That's sad. I lost my parents at a early age as well." Stefan wasn't entirely lying. He was young lad when his mother passed away. His father died later in his life.

"Where have you been staying? I mean did your older brother take care of you?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she watch him closely for any clues he was lying to her.

"Not exactly. I was sent away to boarding school for awhile. My brother would check in on me from time to time, after he graduated." Stefan put his best smile on as he lied straight through his teeth. Damon could careless what had happen to him after they had changed into vampires.

"How much older he is?" Bonnie ask.

"Umm...four years older."

"Does he know your here?"

"I guess. We aren't exactly close these days. He is occupied with running our family business." Stefan didn't like the depth in which she was asking him questions. He was bound to slip up and she was wise enough to pick up on it when he did.

"Oh. Sorry. So why did you decide to come here?" Bonnie continue to question him.

"Honestly, I got tired of being alone at boarding school. I mean, I had friends but I wanted to spend sometime with someone related to me. Uncle Zack was one of the few who still kept in contact with me after our parents death. So when he suggested I give Mystic Falls a try I jump on it." Stefan watch her while she absorbed all the information he willingly gave her.

"Why not go to the boarding school that your brother helped finance for Elena? I mean, you could have spent time with him." Bonnie was sensing some half truths with his answers. He look like a honest guy but she knew anyone could be deceitful if motivated.

"Like I said we don't really spend much time together. We get on each other's nerves when we are together too long." Stefan pressed his lips together and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this noisy but it just seemed odd when Elena mentioned that she had a sponsor with the same last name as yours. I just can't...well...I worry about her." Bonnie explained for her pushiness.

"It's okay. It sounds like she means the world to you."

"She does. I would hurt anyone who dared to cause her harm. Elena is a special person to me and many others." Bonnie's voice was filled with an underlining warning.

"Too bad I won't get the chance to meet her." Stefan muttered.

"Hopefully she will be on Christmas break." Bonnie admitted.

"Looking forward to the Holidays then." Stefan laughed softly.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed, her eyes sparkling at the thought of seeing her best friend again.

Stefan hadn't learned as much as he would have liked but at least he had the knowledge that if didn't discover their immediate location then in a couple of months she would be returning. It wouldn't be easy to convince her that Damon was no good for her. He knew all too well how Damon enjoyed playing games with women and Elena sounded like a sweet inexperience young lady who was no match for his brother. Hopefully he would find her before the damaged was beyond repair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

His hands eagerly explored all over her body as she laid on her back in front of the fireplace with him hovering over her. His tongue tasted every inch of her front side. Her hands clawed at him, her cries were a mixture of mortification and enjoyment. He knew the places he was touching and lapping up was something new for her.

"Yess...oh...my...godddd..." Elena's hips moved upward just as a big orgasm shook her body uncontrollably. Her fingernails were sunk into his scalp and if he had been human, he was sure it would be bleeding.

Lifting his head and licking his lips he gazed at her with an egotistic smile.

"Would you like more?" He offered with a sinful sparkle in his bedroom blue eyes.

"Ummmm...I..." Elena was gulping for air as her body started to come down from the amazing high.

"Do we need to slow down?" Damon crawled up over her, his hands anchored next to her head.

Elena blinked a few times before her sight went back into focus. Smiling at him her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. She couldn't stop looking at his lips and not think about where they had been just moments ago and how incredible his mouth had made her feel.

No one had ever done that to her. Of course she didn't see Matt as being the type of guy who would offer to explore her like that.

"I ...drink." Elena sat up, covering her breasts with her one arm, and pulling her legs together and then reach out for her drink. Taking a big drink she open her mouth to let the heat of it escape but before she should close it, Damon had stood up and dropped his pants in front of her.

"Wait!" Elena covered her eyes.

"What's wrong you act like you haven't seen one of these before." Damon teased, walked up and took her hand,placing it around his swollen member.

Elena whimpered loudly.

"It won't bite." He joked.

Elena's eyes pop wide open. Glaring at him she pulled her hand away abruptly.

"This has to slow down." Elena cupped her face with her hands. Her cheeks were flushed.

"We were just having some real fun." Damon pouted.

"I know but I"m not ready to go that far yet. I barely know you." Elena picked up the robe and covered herself up.

"I see. So what would you like to know?" Damon pulled his pants back up and sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I just feel like this is wrong and yet right. I'm so confused. When we, or if we ever make love I want it be because I know I want it." Elena hoped her explanation made some sense to him because truthfully she did want to experience sex with him but not tonight.

"So your saying I have a shot." Damon lips curled up.

"Of course. I like you Damon. It's just that everything is so new. I'm in a new place, barely know anyone on campus, and then there is you. All new things. I'm scared I'm going to screw this up somehow." Elena replied.

"You can't screw up with me." Damon's eyes soften as he pick up her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I like you Elena and I'm willing to wait for you."

Elena's heart soared with happiness. She was so relieved that he wasn't going to give up on her. She was smart to know a man like Damon Salvatore could have any woman he desired. He was rich, powerful and down right sexy. Why in the world he wanted her, was a mystery? Still, she was willing to give him a shot. If things didn't work out she could always return home to Mystic Falls.

"Thank you Damon. I know I must seem immature to you." Elena's tongue glided over her dry lips as she stared into her empty glass.

"Not at all. I think your one of the most mature girls of your age that I've ever come across. It's not like I get involved with teenage girls much." Damon chuckled rudely.

"So why are you so interested in me? You could have any woman you desired." Elena turn her head to the side so she could look into his eyes.

"I can't explain it but it feels like I've been waiting for you, for all my life." Damon answered.

Elena saw the truth in his eyes. When he look at her, he made her feel like she was the most beautiful person and it was clear that he desired her but he also seem to want to get to know her too.

Damon put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up against him. Laying her head on his shoulder she was content with just being held by him. The only sounds that could be heard was the flickering of the flames in the fireplace.

XXX

Damon watched her sleep for most of the night before he relented and fell sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Holding her in his arms, they kissed several times but he didn't press her to go any further. He had found himself capable of some serious restraint. Each kiss stirred up fire in his veins.

When he woke up the next morning he noted how he had not taken a drop of her blood. In fact he hadn't even been tempted to try.

Weird? What was going on with him? He had purposely brought her out here to try and seduce her or at the very least enjoy another taste of her rich blood.

Rolling over onto his side he was surprised to find her looking back at him.

"Morning." She mumbled, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Morning." He laughed.

"I'm going to be in trouble if the school learns that I did not come home." Elena reminded him of the strict curfew rules that the academy kept.

"Nah. I will tell them you were with me. We had to wait out until the storm past." Damon answered smoothly.

"You lie far too easy. It makes me worry." Elena stated with a deep frown.

"What? Oh come on, you're a teenage girl. Your going to tell me you have never lied before?" Damon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sure, I've lied but only because I was scared of the consequences. You do it for no reason at all. It's like second nature to you."

"Oh come on! I'm not that horrible. I just know how to get my way."

"You're saying that you're spoiled and self centered." Elena laughed.

"Not exactly. Okay, maybe a little. It's just that I've learned that if I don't protect myself from getting hurt no one else will. Life sucks." Damon snorted.

"Wow, you are so jaded for one so young." Elena stroke the side of his face, her smile was filled with compassion. She sensed that Damon's heart had been broken in the past.

"Not really. I mean, I've just been unlucky enough to learn early in life that people you think you can count on are usually the ones who are the first to stab you in the back."

Elena felt awful for him. It seem to her that Damon had surrounded himself with the wrong people. She was lucky enough to have a small circle of friends who were always there for her and one another. She couldn't recall one time that she had ever experience betrayal by someone she loved.

"That's sad. I'm sorry." Elena leaned over and placed a soft tender kiss on his lips. She started to pull back, but his hand reach around the back of her head, keeping her in place. He kissed her back. His kiss was not quite as tender. She could feel the pain and sadness he was trying to forget. Her heart ached for him.

Scooting closer to him, she slipped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he continue to kiss her until she feared she would suffocate. Patting his chest, signaling him she needed air, he release her mouth.

"We should get ready." Elena looked at her wrist and saw it was nearly noon.

"Wow, we slept in." Elena cringed. She had missed a half day of school. There was no point of trying to make any her classes. She would take a bath and try catching up on her reading and maybe even work on a paper.

"I guess we should get dressed." Damon's eyes lowered down to the nice view of her breasts. Her housecoat had fallen away and he liked what he saw. He was debating on whether or not he should let her return to school. He liked spending time with her. He wanted to know more about her. If she went to school it would be at least 8 hours before he could see her.

Shaking his head, he realized he was sounding like a love sick pup. It was crazy. He had to keep his focus. Elena was pure. That was why he was so attracted to her. It had been so long since he had met someone so genuine. He had to push these feelings down, far down.

He brought her here for a purpose. He had keep that in the front of his mind before he lost his one last chance to get even with the bitch who ripped his heart out. Yeah, he had to remember Elena wasn't meant to become his true love. She was here to help him draw out Katherine and then he would have to kill her before Katherine got her hands on her.

"What's wrong?" Elena could tell he was struggling with something and she had a bad feeling it involved her somehow.

"Let's go." Damon rolled off the bed and got dressed.

Elena pick up her clothes that he had dried for her.

"Meet you at the door." He said without looking back at her.

Elena felt like someone had struck her across the face. His mood had shifted so fast she felt like she was suffering from whiplash. What had he been thinking about? Why was he acting so cold?

Putting her clothes on she fought back the tears that threaten to spill from here eyes.

She was gravely disappointed in the change in his attitude. It had not been her goal to fall for him. If someone would have warned her that she would meet an attractive older guy who would keep her head spinning and her heart racing, she would have laughed in their face.

"Are you ready yet?" Damon called out.

"Coming." Elena suck in her breath and gave the room a quick glance.

She had enjoyed the time they had spent here and for some unexplainable reason she felt sadden at the thought she might never spend another night in Damon's arms again.

XXX

Stefan was sitting in his favorite chair writing in his journal when a beep alerted him he had a new email message. Laying his journal aside he strolled over to his lap top and open the untitled message from an unknown person.

If you really care about your brother then you better stop him before he makes a fatal mistake. Think hard about where he took her. If you don't get here in time then I won't be responsible for his blood on my hands.

Stefan sucked in his upper lip and then lock his hands behind his head and let out a loud roar.

He didn't like these games of cloak and dagger. He had to find Damon, fast. Not only was Damon in danger but he now had brought Elena into his personal vendetta. This was not good. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

Closing his eyes he focused on all the places he and Damon had gone to while they were close. He had to remember where Damon would have felt was a safe enough haven for him and Elena. Damon was smart. He knew how to provoke people and most of all he usually found away out without a scratch on him but this time he had brought in an innocent girl.

Suddenly it dawn on him where Damon would have taken her. Smacking his head hard, he felt stupid for not thinking about it before now.

He took her where he knew Katherine would find him. He purposely put himself in a location he knew word would get back to her fast.

Stefan hoped for Elena's sake he could get there before she died. He knew that between Katherine and Damon one of them would ultimately kill her. They were both lethal and reckless. Elena's chances of survival were slim to null.

Grabbing a few things he quickly packed and told himself that he would do whatever it took to keep Elena safe from the brother he loved and the woman who tore them apart.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Diaries

Rating: Mature Audience

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvingJ

A/N: Thanks again and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. xoxo August

WYCMT: Chapter 9:

Damon look at the papers on his desk. He had a million things to occupy his time but none of them seem to keep his attention for long.

"Damn it!" He shouted. His voice echoed in the large empty house.

"What is wrong with me?" Damon slammed his fist on the desk, sending everything up in the air and then landing all around him.

Closing his eyes and leaning his back he found himself seeing Elena nude laying on the floor looking up at him. He knew this was not an area he needed to let his mind take him to.

Elena was a beautiful young woman with a heart pure as snow but she was still his means to act out his revenge.

He just wished that he didn't feel the ache that was making him feel like he had swallowed bricks.

He needed to get out of the house and maybe grab something fresh to eat. Yeah, a good old fashioned hunt would usually take his mind off of his current problems. Picking up everything he set back neatly on his desk before leaving the house.

XXX

Elena had soaked in the tub for a half an hour, caught up on her reading and wrote an entire paper before she snuck downstairs to grab a quick bite. When she returned to her room she climbed into her bed with her laptop. Checking her facebook and email she still felt terribly restless despite the yawn fest she had been experiencing all evening.

Turning her head she saw that it was barely past 8pm and she was bored out of her mind.

Putting the laptop back on her desk she pick up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. She hoped they might catch up on the latest gossip.

It took several rings before Bonnie pick up.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed.

"Hey!" Bonnie repeated.

"So I have some free time on my hands, how about you catch me up on everything." Elena exhaled with relief.

"I wish I could but I'm in the middle of something right now. Tyler and Matt are helping me with the homecoming float." Bonnie replied.

Elena was saddened by this. She remembered how much fun they had last year when they had done that together. She had been Matt's girl back then. After they finished on the float he had drove her out to the lake and they had made out for awhile before he took her home.

Now here she was, not a part of the festivities, and no longer Matt's girl.

"Oh okay. Maybe we can talk tomorrow." Elena pressed her lips tightly together.

"Okay. I have plenty to tell you. We miss you, hon. Oh and Matt and Tyler told me to tell you they miss you more."

Elena could hear the guys chuckling and the sound of someone smacking the other. She imagined it was Matt hitting Tyler.

"Ahhh...tell them I miss them too. Bye." Elena hung up and put the phone down. Grabbing the edge of her blanket she pulled it over her head and fell back against the bed.

She hated feeling this. She chose to leave them, not the other way around, she reminded herself.

Taking the blanket off of her face she stared up at her ceiling and wondered if it was safe enough to go to sleep. Last night someone had snuck in her room and left a mysterious note on her bed. Would they do it again? Why did they do it in the first place? Was Damon right about not telling the Dean?

"This is crazy!" Elena sat back up in the bed and stared at the lock door.

Slipping out of the bed, she tip toed to the door. Checking the lock again to make sure it was locked and of course it was. Chewing on the inside of her lower lip she thought about heading downstairs to the common room where she knew several kids would be hanging out.

Then she recalled the angry look Vanessa and her entourage had shot her way when she pick up a late dinner in the dining room. She knew they were not pleased that she had turned down their invite to hang out with them. If they had came back in time she had every intention of dropping by but they hadn't and she couldn't tell them why. If she did that, it would only make her reputation worse.

Girls like Vanessa lived to make girls like her miserable. Vanessa felt threatened by Elena. She had no clue why that was either. She didn't spend any time with her friends or her boyfriend so it made no sense why she felt it her life's purpose to point out her flaws anytime she got the chance.

Her phone rang, causing her to let out a yelp.

"Geeeez!" She turned to look at her phone angrily for scaring her.

She went to her phone and look at the number before she dared to answer it.

It showed "unknown number" on the screen.

She couldn't even explained it to herself but she had a bad feeling about this call.

When the ringing stop she waited for the voicemail alert but it didn't come. Crawling back into her bed she put the phone away and snuggled underneath the covers. Her eyes were growing heavy with sleep. She realized her bedroom light was still on. Remembering the note and the strange call she decided it would be safer to leave it on.

Closing her eyes she hoped that when she woke up in the morning, everything would return back to normal and most of all she wouldn't be longing for Damon Salvatore by her side. It wasn't until she met him, she realized that everything weird began happening in her life.

XXX

_**The air was filled with a thick dusty scent. Rubbing her eyes she struggled to see through the darkness that surrounded her. A bush rubbed up against her thigh making it hurt and bleed. She was in the middle of the woods but she didn't know why. **_

_**Squinting her eyes she saw a small light about four to six feet in front of her. Pushing her away through the vines and trying to finding her footing she made her way closer to it. **_

_**The sounds of horses and a woman screaming turn her blood icy cold. Something bad was up ahead and although her instincts warned her to not go any closer, her legs continued to move anyhow. **_

_**She drew closer to the light and saw a old barn and a small house. Walking up the driveway she heard someone crying and what sounded like a wild animal in a feeding frenzy. Her heart jumped erratically. Her pulse shot up. **_

_**She forced her legs to stop. She stood in front of the house where one light shined through the front window. She saw a shadow inside. It appeared to be a female's. Then she saw a second figure enter the room. He jerked on the woman's head, pulling it to the side as his head bent down toward it. **_

_**She couldn't make out what he was doing to her neck but it didn't look like she was enjoying it. Her arms flung for a moment up at his face and then suddenly they dropped to her sides like dead weight. **_

_**Elena shook her head back and forth, she knew he was killing her somehow but she couldn't understand how? Struggling with all her might she tried to turn back but she couldn't. It was like something had cemented her feet in that exact spot. **_

_**The woman's body slump to the floor and all she could see now was his figure standing straighter, wiping something from his mouth and then all of a sudden he seemed to be looking directly at her. **_

_**Elena opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. When the light suddenly turned off in the room where he was and she couldn't see him any longer she knew he was coming after her. Again she tried to run but couldn't. She opened her mouth to scream and again no sound came forth. **_

_**She could feel tears trickling down her face. A brisk wind slammed against her paralyzed body. It was so strong and sudden she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. When she opened them she knew he would somehow be standing in front of her but he wasn't. She exhaled in relief and then felt her body starting to unfreeze. She took a steady step back when she felt something hard against her backside. **_

_**The beating of her heart halted. Closing her eyes tightly she heard the sob slipped out between her pursed lips. **_

_**A hand grip at her shoulder and another one clamp onto her head and with one hard yank her head was to the side and her neck was fully exposed to whatever had her. **_

"_**Plllleeasseee..." She wept. **_

"_**Mmm...I love when they beg." His voice was smooth as velvet. **_

"_**What...are you...doing to me?" Her voice quivered. **_

_**She wanted to turn her head just enough to look up at the man who held her life in his hands but something warned her it was better to die not knowing. **_

"_**I haven't done anything yet...but I will very soon." He vowed. **_

_**Elena shook her head and more tears came pouring out of her eyes. **_

"_**Why?" She asked. **_

"_**Because Elena I have too. You have to understand this isn't personal. This is who I am and what I will always be until I die." He replied. **_

_**Elena frowned deeply. She knew that voice. Who? Who would want her to die? What did he mean her death wasn't personal? How could it not be? She had never hurt anyone enough to want her death on their hands. **_

"_**What do you mean by who you are? What are you?" Elena figured she was going to die soon so asking her killer questions seemed natural. **_

"_**Honey, surely you know by now what I am." He whispered next to her ear. **_

"_**Noooo...I don't." Elena replied. **_

"_**Then let me demonstrate and hopefully I won't kill you while I do it." **_

_**Elena didn't have time to react to his statement before she felt a unexpected sting in her neck followed by a pain that was a mixture of pleasure and agony. **_

_**Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head from the ecstasy of it. She knew death awaited her and she knew that he was somehow sucking the very life out of her. **_

_**The only thing she knew that could do that, didn't exist in real life. It was a myth. Not real. The pain in her neck said otherwise. It felt very real. Her body began to grow weak and she felt herself slumping toward the ground. His hands held her firmly up or else she would have already been on the ground. **_

"_**Arggh...damn you taste so good." He released her neck and cried out with pleasure. **_

"_**Now do you know what I am?" **_

"_**You can't be." Elena choked on the air that seem to fill her lungs like fog. **_

"_**I am Elena. I am exactly what you think I am. I'm a monster." His hands released her and she went crumbling to the ground. **_

"_**Ouch..." Elena whimpered as her head hit the ground and her body laid lifeless. **_

"_**Soon Elena. Very soon I will take everything you offer me and then I will kill you." **_

_**Elena lifted her head up but he was no longer there. Tears streamed down her face as the pain grew more intense. Although she didn't want to believe it, she knew in her heart that he was telling her the truth. This man or monster as he called himself was going to destroy her and enjoy every second of it along the way. **_

The sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear brought her out of the nightmare and back to the reality of her life. Sitting up in the bed she reached over and smack the snooze button. Looking around her room she was relieved to see nothing had moved or added to it.

Climbing out of the bed she made her way to the bathroom. All at once she began to vomit. The nightmare had felt so real and so vivid. It had felt like she had literally been in the arms of death.

Brushing her teeth and washing her face she went back to her room and sat on the edge of the bed.

She knew it had been only a nightmare but she couldn't help but wonder about the voice of the man who had held her captive in it. She tried to think of all the men who had come and gone in her life and then she realized just whose voice it had belonged to.

Damon.

Damon had been the killer in her dream.

She fought back the urge to call him right away and ask him if he was somehow a monster in disguise. He would have her locked up if she ask such a thing. Touching her neck she suddenly remembered the bite marks that she had found the day after she had first gone over to his house for dinner. Was it coincidental?

Then she recalled the day before when they made out. He had been nothing but kind to her. There was no way that Damon Salvatore was a vampire. NO, it couldn't be true.

She slipped into some clothes and rushed downstairs for some breakfast. She hoped after she ate and moved around more she would convince herself that all she had experienced last night was a bad dream and not a premonition. It wasn't like she had ever seen the future before, so why would she start now?

Locking the door behind her she left her room unaware that someone was watching her every move.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diary related.

Rating: Mature Audience

Pre-readers: LuvinJ/Mist

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. xoxo August

WYCMT Chapter 10:

Damon kept his distance from Elena for two days before he thought he might go insane. Picking up his phone he dialed her number but got no answer. He knew she wasn't in class. He wondered if she was perhaps dining with some of her friends or working on an assignment.

Grabbing his coat he made his way out of the house and headed for her dorm. He decided to walk so he could clear his head a bit more before he reached her. She had been in his dreams at night and on his mind in every waking moment.

They had came so close to making love in the cabin and it scared him. It scared him because he knew that when they did, it wouldn't be meaningless. She was a virgin and he knew how girls felt about losing their precious virginity. She would feel connected to him in a way that would make them closer and for her, even in love with him.

Did he want that? Did he want her love or just her body? Hell, what about her blood? It had tasted so sweet and pure that he would have enjoyed sucking out every last drop of her. She was like his own personal flavor of chocolate. Tasting her gave him a rush of excitement and energy that he had never experienced with a human before.

At first he thought it was her resemblance to Katherine that drew him to her but now he understood it ran much deeper than that. She was the complete opposite of the woman who had ripped his heart out and threw him in a world filled with danger and pain.

Elena was extraordinary. She had a heart of gold and he could be the one who ultimately broke it if he wasn't careful.

Looking up at the house he saw her bedroom light was on. He tried calling her again but still no one answered it.

He wondered if she was purposely ignoring his calls? If she was then he wondered why would she?

When he dropped her off a few days before she was dying to see him again. He had felt it and saw it in her eyes, the desperation to be close to him was clearly unspoken but it was there.

He decided to go up to her room to check on her. He hoped she wasn't ill or worse something bad had happened to her while he had kept away from her.

Listening closely for any voices that might clue him in on her whereabouts or if she had someone else in her room, but he heard nothing pertaining to her.

Knocking on the door he glanced nervously up and down the hallway. Several girls were getting ready for a test the following day and a few others were talking about their boy issues.

Elena opened the door and he felt a rush of relief when he finally saw that she was safe and well. It didn't last long however. She started to slam the door in his face.

Blocking it with his foot, he looked puzzled.

"What the hell?" He cried out.

"Go away. Just leave me alone." Elena hissed.

"What is wrong with you? Let me in." He demanded.

She shook her head and looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Seriously, what is going on? Why are you so mad at me?" He pleaded.

"I know...I know...what you are." Elena mumbled, pushing her full weight on the door.

"What? What do you mean?" Damon frowned.

He wondered if she had discovered what he truly was? No one on the campus had a clue to his true identity.

"You are ….a monster." She stated with disgust in her voice and her face showed it as well.

"Excuse me? Open this door and let me come in so we can share a private conversation." Damon's eyes dilated as he compelled her to do what he asked of her.

Elena gulped hard as she felt her body resisting and she stepped back allowing him into her room.

She didn't understand why she was giving in so easy. It was starting to scare her how he walked into her room and closed the door softly behind him. She watched as he locked it before turning around to face her.

"What did you do to me?" She gulped for air, taking a few steps further back in the room away from him.

"I didn't do anything. Elena, why are you suddenly so scared of me?" His voice was as smooth as silk, she felt her cheeks growing warm as he looked at her with confusion and disappointment.

"I saw you. I saw what you did to them." Elena's voice shook nervously. Her eyes darted around the room for a possible escape route.

"What did I do to whom?" Damon didn't dare move. He knew she was ready to jump out of her third story bedroom window if it meant keeping a safe distance between them.

"The women. You killed them. You had sex with them and then you killed them. All of them." Elena inhaled sharply.

"When did I do this?" Damon was floored.

How in the world could she have possibly know any of this, he wondered?

"I don't know when but I know you did. I saw it in my dreams." Elena looked over at her bed and then back at him.

"In your dreams? You dreamed I murdered women." Damon pinch the bridge of his nose trying to figure out who could have gotten into her dreams and what their purpose was for showing her his true nature?

"Yes. It makes sense Damon. You're a ….a vampire." Elena crossed her arms over her chest protectively, her hand rubbing the side of her neck where she believed he had fed off of her.

"Okay, let's say I was, then why haven't I killed you yet?" Damon was hoping he might be able to persuade her into believing that she had been just experiencing nightmares and nothing else.

"I don't know. Maybe you are waiting on me to have sex with you." Elena trembled.

"I am waiting on you to be ready for that level of commitment with me but I assure you that killing you is not on my mind." Damon snickered.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're not a vampire." Elena challenged him.

"Mmm...what would you like me to do?" Damon knew he was going to have a hard time disapproving that he was a vampire but he was going to make a effort at it.

"Stand in front of the mirror." Elena pointed to the closet mirror.

Damon shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the mirror where he saw his reflection and hers.

"I see me, now what?"

"Hold this." Elena took the cross off of her desk that she had been holding onto while she slept since the first night the nightmares had begun.

Damon took the wooden cross and holding it firmly in his hand he waited a few minutes to allow her to see it had no effect on him.

"Now what?" Damon asked with an amused tone.

"My neck. Why did I have bite marks the day after I spent my first evening with you?" Elena watched as the cocky smile slipped from his face for a second before he put it back on.

"I honestly don't know why." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"You are different than most men. I know. I can feel it." Elena closed her eyes, she couldn't let him convince her she was wrong about her assumption. It was the only thing that made sense.

For two days and two nights when she fell asleep on her bed she would see images of him, brutally killing women after he had sex with them. She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that she had the same dreams two nights in a row. She wasn't a psychic or a witch but she knew those dreams had been real and she also felt very confident they were warnings of what would happen to her if she stuck around much longer.

"You are right, I'm not like other men, Elena but you are wrong about my intentions where you are concerned. I like you Elena. I think my actions at the cabin the other day would have proved that to you." Damon sighed heavily.

"Tell me the truth Damon. Are you a vampire or not?" Elena felt her courage starting to waver. She knew there was something dark inside of him. He was just too damn good to be true.

"If I tell you that I am, will that change how you feel about me? Do you honestly think that I would harm you?" He chose his words cautiously.

He wanted to confess to her the truth but he feared it would frighten her and totally turn her away from him.

"Why wouldn't you? You killed the other girls." Elena licked her dry lips and looked around the room nervously.

"Elena, I will never hurt you on purpose." Damon took a steady step towards her.

Elena jumped and ran toward her bathroom but Damon was faster and he stopped her just in time. Holding her shoulders firmly in his hands he looked straight into her eyes.

"Elena, I don't know how or why you dreamed about my past but I assure you I'm not that man anymore." Damon hoped he sounded convincing enough but to make sure she understood just how much he desired her he kissed her gently on the lips.

"You are an amazing woman. I couldn't stop thinking of you for the past two days. All I wanted to do was see you tonight. I wanted to hold you in my arms and taste your sweet lips." He whispered before covering her mouth fully with his.

Elena started to fight against him but the fight in her disappeared the deeper the kiss grew. Her hands gripped his sides as she pulled up against him.

She hated it. Hated feeling so attracted to a man who could possibly be a vampire and had a history of killing poor innocent girls.

Releasing her mouth, he stared into her eyes and knew that once he told her everything he might risk losing her forever but he couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserved to know the truth. If they were to ever move forward in their relationship then she had to know everything about him. Good or bad.

"Let's go for a walk. I will tell you everything you need to know." His voice and heart pleaded with her to perform the simple task of listening to him with an open heart.

"Why can't we talk here?" She couldn't shake her fear that he might want to take her away from the dorm so he could murder her like he had the others.

"I think we might have people here listening to us." He looked around the room, trying to find the source that had revealed his guilt ridden past. He didn't see anything in particular that might have some sort of magic connected to it.

"That's crazy." Elena blurted out.

"Oh honey that is far from crazy, trust me." Damon took her hand in his and led them out of her room and swiftly out of the house entirely.

Once they were about a half a block away he felt they were safe enough for him to explain a few things to her. He couldn't, no he didn't dare tell her about Katherine and how Elena was her doppelganger and how in fact he planned on using her to get his ex to resurface so he could kill her.

"I'm a vampire. You were right about that. I also did some really bad things when I first changed. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't drink blood. I do but I know just how much to take without harming any humans. "

Elena blinked her eyes a few times while her brain processed the information he had just given her.

"So you did ...bite me." Her heart hammered with fear and her eyes blaze with repulsion.

"Yes. I wasn't going to hurt you. I know how far to go. I'm not a rookie at this." He looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking into her face and displayed his guilt.

"Why am I here? Did you pick me from all the applications so you could kill me?" Elena's hands were shaking nervously by her side.

"NO! You definitely have all the qualities that this school looks for in its students."

"I don't believe you. I mean...something just doesn't add up." Elena argued.

"Look, you're a beautiful young girl Elena. I was fascinated by you. You come from a town where I lived out my last human days. I was born and raised in Mystic Falls. I felt a connection due to that." Damon sighed heavily.

"You did." Elena was surprised by his admission. He had never told her where exactly he was from before now.

"Yes. Our father was one of the founders of Mystic Falls. It was there that we, my brother and I came across a beautiful female who seduced us and later changed us into vampires."

"Wait a minute, your brother is a vampire too?" Elena choked on the air she had sucked in.

She recalled Bonnie telling her that another Salvatore had recently moved to Mystic Falls. Why would his brother be there and Damon here? Something wasn't adding up. What were they up too?

"Yes, Stefan is a vampire. He is in Mystic Falls right now trying to find me." Damon knew he was giving her too much information but he wanted to gain her trust in him.

Witnessing her disgust and fear of him in her room earlier had sent him in a panic. He couldn't lose her, not now. He might have had plans to use her before but now he wanted to protect her instead. He just didn't know how he was going to explain to her that they needed to return to Mystic Falls without alerting her to the real danger he purposely put her in.

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"I'm supposedly the bad brother. I'm the one who goes out and does stupid things from time to time. He probably thinks I'm looking for ….the woman who turned us. He knows I want to kill her. I've been following her trail and I know she is back in the states."

"So he thinks you're going to kill this person and he wants to stop you? Why? Does he love her?" Elena sensed there was more to this story about the mystery woman who had changed the two Salvatore brother but suspected he wasn't going to give her much information about her.

"Who knows? I mean, sure, before we found out that she was two timing us behind our backs and had plans to make us into vampires. I don't know about now. I really couldn't care less." Damon shrugged his shoulders casually.

"If you kill her how will that help you?" Elena chewed on the side of her lip.

"What do you mean?" Damon ask.

"If you kill her will you still be a vampire?"

"Of course." Damon laughed lightly.

"Then why bother with killing her? It's not going to change anything." Elena pointed out.

"Maybe not but it will sure help me feel better." Damon announced firmly.

"I thought you were in love with her."

"What? No! Okay, at first I was until I learned that she never intended to keep me at her side. She wanted Stefan. I was just an accident. She hadn't planned on me becoming a vampire." Damon's eyes misted over as he recalled how he had discovered the truth and when they received word from her a few years later she made it perfectly clear she was willing to come back for Stefan but not him.

"So you're angry with her for not loving you back." Elena suddenly understood.

Damon had been in love with this woman and she had betrayed him by falling in love with his brother. It made perfect sense why he came off so arrogant and self centered. It was his way of keeping himself at a safe distance so he didn't have to feel anything for anyone.

"Enough Elena. I don't want to talk about her anymore. The bottom line is this, we need to get back to Mystic Falls. I have a feeling she was behind those dreams of yours. It's her way of scaring you. She is hoping to put a wedge between us." Damon hoped he was able to persuade her to leave with him and understand that Katherine was dangerous and worst of all she would do anything to keep Elena from loving him.

"Why? Why would she care if I like you or not?" Elena stepped closer to him and lifted her hands up to stroke the sides of his face before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's just say that she and I have been at war with one another for many years and if she thinks I'm falling for you, then your life is in danger." Damon answered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you falling for me?" She asked.

"More than you know." Damon replied before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with so much passion that neither of them saw the two figures who stood a couple hundred feet away watching and listening to their every word.

XXX


	11. Part 2 Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters nor do I profit from my stories.

Rating: Mature

Pre-readers:Mist/LuvinJ

A/N:

Part II: Chapter 11:

Damon had them packed an out of town before the sun came up. Elena had fallen asleep in the passenger seat while he drove them back to Mystic Falls. He was trying to figure out how he would explain all of this to Stefan without exposing his true feelings for Elena. He knew Stefan wouldn't believe him if he told Stefan how close he had grown to her. He had in it his head that Damon would do whatever was necessary to get his revenge out on Katherine. Okay, so maybe had given him every reason to believe this but now his outlook on life had changed. Hell, he had changed.

Elena had shown him a side of himself that he thought he had locked away and buried.

In the past two days that he had been away from her he had found himself going stir crazy. When he thought she might be in danger he had felt an enormous amount of fear engulf him. It wasn't something he had experienced since his change into a vampire. Not once had he felt even the remotest ounce of guilt for what he had done to humans over the years or gave a damn if his brother was alive or dead.

Yet this teenage girl had open up his heart and now his biggest fear was that he might lose her and it would be all his fault.

He knew he had been right to suspect that Katherine had people in the area and now she knew about Elena she might actually come out into the open again. Would she follow him? Would she wage a war with him in order to retrieve Elena and hand her over to the Originals so that she would get them off of her back?

Yeah, knowing Katherine she wouldn't give a flying fuck what happen to the girl who could've been her identical twin. She was growing weary of hiding and running from people who were pissed off and wanted to seek their own revenge on her.

If anything happened to Elena it would fall on his shoulders. It would be his burden to carry for the rest of his immortal life.

Digging his phone out of his pocket he chewed on the corner of his lip while he tried to find the right way to warn Stefan that he was returning with Elena and possibly had Katherine and some of her goons on his tail.

"Come on." Damon rolled his eyes at his cowardly fear. It wasn't like Stefan didn't expect this to happen someday. He never lied nor hid how he felt about Katherine's betrayal.

"Hello." Stefan answered the phone after one ring.

"Hello brother." Damon replied with his trademark smug tone.

"Damon! What are you doing? You're going to get her killed." Stefan began to ramble.

Damon licked his lips and rolled his eyes sarcastically while he listen to his brother shout at him and remembered why he rarely spoke to his little brother.

"First of all, I'm heading to Mystic Falls, second of all I have her with me and she is well and alive." Damon snorted.

"Why are you heading here?" Stefan frowned.

"Because it was getting dangerous where we were. Katherine knows about Elena's existence and I think she might want to take her from me and give her to the Originals." Damon replied.

"You made Elena a target. Hello, we both knew that Katherine would make it her duty to take the girl to Elijah. She wants her freedom and as long as Elijah wants her dead then she can't move around freely."

"I know that."

"Then why did you put her in the very location you knew Katherine had the most spies?" Stefan demanded.

"I wanted to hurt Katherine. I wanted to rub it in her pretty little lying face how I uncovered the missing doppelganger before she did." Damon replied with a deadly hiss.

"Well brother you accomplished your goal. Let me guess now you are fleeing because you have come to realise that maybe you bit off more than you can chew."

"Hell no! I can handle Katherine on my own." Damon cried out angrily.

"Really? Cause the way I see it you might have come to your senses when it comes to this ridiculous feud you have with her. She didn't change you, I did. If you want to get even with someone then it should be me."

Damon bit down hard on his lower lip to restrain from yelling at his holier than thou brother. True, Katherine gave him her blood, their father left them at the mercy of killers but it was Stefan who forced him to take blood and ultimately become the walking dead. However, it was Katherine who stole his heart and led him to believe that she wanted to spend eternity loving him. Katherine started all of this the second she walked into their lives. He wanted her to suffer the way he had all these years.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. It's redundant and honestly boring as hell. Look just have my room ready when I get there. I'm going to keep Elena with us for awhile before I let her return to her family."

"Is she willing to do that?"

"She will."

"I find it hard to believe that this girl is willing to let us keep her locked up in our house while her family and friends believe she is at away at a private tells me that your compelling her to do what you wish." Stefan replied with disgust.

"Actually I did not compel her to leave nor will I. Elena is a lot brighter and stronger than I originally gave her credit. Trust me on this one." Damon glanced over at her and saw she was still deep in her slumber.

"Just be careful and don't do anything rash. She isn't going to be happy when she learns that you used her for bait. Anyone who ever wanted the doppelganger will soon be at our doorstep. It's just a matter of time and you know it."

"Yes I know what will happen next. I'm not that dense. Just get everything ready and when I get there we can make plans to protect her." Damon sighed heavily.

"Fine." Damon hung up first.

Damon looked out at the morning sun as it began to make its daily appearance and wondered if Elena would forgive him when she learned the whole truth about his plan and about her part in it. He told himself that eventually she would have been found, it's was only a matter of time. He was fortunate enough to find her first and now he just had to figure out how he could use her to hurt Katherine and yet keep Elena safe from harm.

XXX

When Elena woke up they stopped for food and gas before heading back out on the road. He made a quick pit stop for the bathroom but refused to stay anywhere longer than five minutes. He feared that Katherine was already on her way to Mystic Falls to set up a plan to take Elena and he had to be one step ahead of her.

"So you're telling me that when we get to Mystic Falls I have to hide in your house. What about my family? Won't the school call my Aunt Jenna and tell her that I've suddenly disappeared?" Elena threaded a lock of hair between her fingers while trying to understand everything that Damon had told her.

"I already made a call and told them that you had to return home due to a family crisis. They won't be calling Jenna anytime soon. I need you to remain at my house so I know you're safe from ...her." Damon couldn't even speak her name. It felt dirty somehow to say the name of the woman who looked just like Elena and was willing to sacrifice her life without blinking an eyelash.

"Why can't you say her name?" Elena studied his face closely.

"I can say it. I choose not too."

"Okay. Whatever. I think you still love her." Elena's voice crackled. She felt the sting of jealousy coursing through her veins. She normally wasn't the type to feel such an emotion but this other woman who apparently looked just like her still seem to have a hold on Damon. She was falling for him and she feared that this woman, whatever her name was, might change Damon's mind about his feelings for her.

"I do not love her. Don't ever say that again." Damon shouted angrily and hit the steering wheel at the same time.

"Fine." Elena pressed her lips together and looked out her window as things began to look familiar to her. They were close to home and she wished now that she was able to see her friends and family more than ever.

Damon's outburst had frighten her. She knew what he was capable of doing. She didn't want to provoke him. He swore he wouldn't hurt her and for now she believed him.

"Scoot down in your seat." Damon ordered as they made their way into the town. Elena wanted so badly to peek and see the familiar places she once couldn't wait to leave behind her.

After several uncomfortable minutes had passed he told her she could sit back up. They were on an old road that she realized led to a large house that belonged to a founder's family that her Dad had spoken of a few times. Her father had seemed to trust them and so she had never put much more thought about them.

Damon pulled the car into the garage and then quickly help her out of her side along with her luggage.

"Look my brother is a bit anal and overbearing. He thinks he knows everything. I allow him to live in his fantasy but don't let him scare you Elena. Oh and he might freak out a bit when he first sees you. Don't let him get under your skin. Will you promise me that?" Damon gripped her shoulders as he stared into her eyes.

"I promise." Elena replied nervously. .

"Good. Now let's get you inside safely and then we can talk more about anything you want to." Damon planted a chaste kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

They started out of the garage and across the driveway when a tall guy with sandy blonde hair came out wearing a scowl that was soon reversed into a look that frighten Elena for a brief moment.

"Wow. She really is identical to her." Stefan suck in his lower lip as he stared rudely straight at Elena.

"Duh!" Damon huffed.

"I'm sorry. I"m Stefan Salvatore." Stefan put his hand forward.

Elena looked at it cautiously and then up at Damon for his approval. He nodded his head. She shook his hand quickly.

"Let's go inside." Damon ordered them.

They walked into the house and at once Elena was in awe of the elegance of their home. Most of it appeared to be from its original form.

"It's sooo...wow." Elena exhaled deeply as they stood in the center of the living area.

"We kept it the same after all these years. We made improvements but most of it is from the original materials it was first built from." Stefan stated proudly.

"It's very nice." Elena licked her lips before looking over at Damon who was already making himself a drink.

"Thanks. I will take your bags up to your room." Stefan glanced over at Damon giving him a look that warned him he wasn't about to share the same room with her.

"My brother is such a dick." Damon snapped after Stefan left the room.

"Why do you say that?" Elena frowned at him.

"He is acting all righteous. He put you in our guest room so that he could protect your virtue." Damon snickered.

"That doesn't make him a dick. That's makes him perhaps old fashioned but not rude." Elena chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Well, I wonder if he would have made that same choice if he had met you first." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that he is still in love with HER too?" Elena ask. Wrapping her arms across her chest she felt an impending headache approaching. She needed to eat, take a long hot shower and lay down for a quick nap.

"I don't know what he feels for her. I just know that he pretends to not care that she duped us both."

"I do care." Stefan spoke causing Elena to jump. She hadn't seen him reappear.

"Oh really. Then explain to me why you're not angry that the bitch two timed us." Damon demanded.

"My brother has a bad habit of holding a grudge. I don't. I think Katherine had a hard time choosing which brother she loved the most." Stefan explained while looking directly at Elena.

"Katherine." Elena said the name softly.

"You didn't tell her Katherine's name?" Stefan frowned at his brother.

"I try not to use it whenever possible." Damon gulped down his second drink before setting the crystal glass back down on the tray.

"Are you hungry?" Stefan ask after he heard her stomach grumble.

" A little." Elena admitted.

"If you like I can take you to the kitchen and we can try and find you some food." Stefan offered.

"How about you call that pizza place and have them bring us out a few." Damon suggested.

"Would you like that?" Stefan ask Elena.

"Sure. That will give me time to go upstairs and take a quick shower."

"Okay I will show you to your room." Stefan started to guide her but Damon flashed up beside them.

"You order the pizza. I will take her upstairs." Damon's eyes flashed with danger. Stefan took a step back. He knew that Damon was in protective mode which was a rare thing for Stefan to witness from him.

"Sure." Stefan allowed them to leave together and went off to order the pizzas.

"Did you not trust him to take me to my room?" Elena ask curiously as Damon guided her up the stairs.

"I trust him with you. I just get annoyed when he tries to act like he is the only person in this house that has manners plus I don't intend on you staying in any room but mine." Damon answered.

Elena laughed inwardly. Damon was acting like a rebellious child and oddly enough she was enjoying it. It was evident that Damon didn't want her and Stefan to get too close to one another. She knew it was pointless to tell Damon that her heart belonged to him and unlike Katherine she already knew which brother she was in love with.

XXX


End file.
